Genius, Thy Name is Not Noel
by Celebel
Summary: Noel, Zeke, Adrian, Jack, and Erick are in a band struggling to get to the top, so what happens when they get tossed into Middle Earth? Mass Chaos. Typical person in Middle Earth story...but don't you just love them?
1. Default Chapter

Genius, Thy Name Is Not Noel

By Celebel

Rating: PG-13 for language and sheer stupidity

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize here…which is basically everything. I do however, own Noel, Adrian, Zeke, Jack, and Erick. But that's about it. Breaking Benjamin and Green Day also own themselves.

Summary: Noel, Zeke, Adrian, Jack, and Erick are normal teenagers in a band together (no romantic connections people!) struggling to get to the top. What happens when they are thrown into Middle Earth? Chaos.

A/N: Finally back after a long absence I present my new story, which is probably a HORRID Mary-Sue, but so what? I'm open to suggestions, and constructive criticism. Flames will either be ignored or used to heat my house.

* * *

"Just call my name 

You'll be ok

Your scream is crawling through my veins.

Sooner of later you're gonna hate it

Go ahead and throw your life away

Driving me under, leaving me out there

Go ahead and throw your life away"

I listened to Adrian's raspy voice as he sang out our version of Breaking Benjamin's haunting _Sooner or Later_ with raw amazement. His voice always did me in. I have no effing idea why, but it was like magic. Go figure.

"Noel! Nooooooeeeeeelll!" I popped back into reality upon seeing Zeke's hand in front of my face, being waved around as Zeke called my name, drawing out the O, E, and L in my name, making me feel really stupid.

"Wha-sorry, zoning." I said slapping away the bass player's hand, which was still waving away in front of my face, much to my annoyance, and glanced around at the rest of the band, all of whom groaned upon my announcement that I was, in fact, zoning out totally, during which I stopped playing my guitar completely.

"That much is obvious. If the fact that you just stopped playing was any hint."

I felt a blush rising in my cheeks. "Sorry guys…" I muttered. I could never concentrate well. I wasn't ADD, but I couldn't concentrate worth shit. It was a known fact amongst the band that I always had to be doing something. If I had nothing to do I would resort to biting my nails, which would explain the absence of said nails.

"Whatever," Jack, our drummer said "We were gonna take a break after that song anyways." He said with a shrug, signaling my brief trip to Noel Land was no big deal.

I looked around at the other guys for confirmation. Zeke was already going about getting soda for himself, ignoring the whole situation. Adrian offered me a small smile and playfully tugged on my ponytail as he went to work on Lord knows what. Erick, our back-up guitar and vocals guy who ironically said next to nothing when he wasn't singing, winked at me and wandered into the adjacent kitchen. Without a word he grabbed the Coke can out of Zeke's hand, took a sip and placed it back in Zeke's hand, ignoring the bassist's loud protests.

I grinned slightly. All the guys, though all older than me, were so much less mature most of the time. Adrian and Erick were the two oldest, Adrian was 19 and out of high school while Erick was 18 and a senior. Of course, we can't forget that Adrian provides us with our practice space. Adrian had never gotten along with his parents, and the moment he was legal age he moved out and, using his massive bank account (the one reason he likes his parents…they are absolutely filthy rich), bought an apartment, which is where we practiced. Jack and Zeke were both juniors and both 17. And then there was me. The definite baby of the group. At 14 and a mere freshman, I was definitely the youngest. And possibly the most mature. God help us.

Sighing, I flopped back on Adrian's rather worn-out couch and lied there for a few minutes before I heard the ever-so-familiar sound of Zeke's battle cry, and before I could brace myself, I found a 170-something pound 17 year old male dressed in all black on top of me. Said creature's name was Jack. Alas! The best was yet to come. As I attempted to push Jack off of me I felt more weight on top of me.

"Oh my God!" I gasped out from my position underneath Jack and Zeke, though both guys were straight, they both took enjoyment at crushing me under their weight. They would apparently much rather risk looking gay than to give up an oppertunity to crush me. This was so not comfortable. "Please get off!" I said, suppressing a giggle, suddenly realizing the hilarity of the situation.

"As fun as it is to crush Noel, You guys have to get off. We need a guitarist." I heard Zeke and Jack groan in protest at Adrian's command, but got up anyways.

"Thank God!" I yelled as soon as they were off. Sitting up I made a mental note to myself to never lie down on one of Adrian's couches again, especially not when anyone else was around. Such as anyone in the band.

"Can we torment her anyways?" Jack asked, acting the part of the whiny two year old.

Say no, say no chanted over and over again in my head.

Adrian shrugged. "I really don't give a damn. Honestly, just as long as she is still alive and can still play I'm fine with it."

"Why'd you stop us before then?" Zeke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you two lying on top of her together would probably kill her." I heard the response come from Erick, his voice tinged with laughter.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"You think you're so special. Don't ya?"

Erick paused before responding, making it look as though he was really thinking about the question. "Yeah."

"Damn you Erick."

Erick shrugged. "Love you too Zeke." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah." Zeke muttered, chucking a black pillow at Erick's head, which hit its target dead on.

It was at that moment that I realized that that had to have been the longest conversation anybody has ever had with Erick. Ironically it was with the band member who acts like a three year old. Go figure.

"So we can?" I tuned into the conversation between Zeke, Adrian, and Jack halfway through, therefore making it impossible for me to understand what was going on.

"So we can what?" I questioned.

"Cut off all your hair and tape it to the walls as new wallpaper. This place needs a change, don't you think so?" Adrian answered his expression dead serious.

"Two things, A) that's a horrible idea," I grabbed my waist length hair defensively. The stuff was a horrible color (it was, as Zeke had dubbed it, mud brown), and had next to no body, but I still refused to part with it, despite the wars I fought against it every morning. "And B) you suck Adrian." I finished.

Adrian held his hands up defensively.

At that Jack got up from his position on the coffee table (!). "Maybe we should go back to practicing you guys?" He said, posing it more as a question then a statement, leaving it open for debate, which there was surprisingly none of.

Silently I picked up my guitar and strummed a few experimental chords on it before deeming it fine to play, then, upon the song being chosen, launched into to beginning verse.

* * *

Halfway through the third song (all was actually going surprisingly well) my cell phone rang. Actually, it was one of Adrian's old ones. He had gotten a new phone and then changed the number due to his obsessive ex-girlfriend constantly calling him, but anyways...I scrambled to grab the phone, which was still ringing to _American Idiot_, possibly the best song to describe myself and my friends. 

"Hello?"

"Hey." It was Jared, my boyfriend. I was admittedly totally in love with him.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked happily.

I looked at Jack who was mouthing over and over "Who is it?" to which I mouthed back "Jared", which naturally caused all the guys to start making faces, pretending that they were disgusted.

"Er…I have something to tell you…" My bright smile quickly faded into a frown as I heard the hesitance in Jared's voice.

"What?"

"I can't go out with you."

Incredible how many emotions that single sentence can bring. "What! Why?"

The other guys all looked at me, the concern evident on their faces at my rapid mood change. Even Zeke, the 17 year old with the maturity of a 5 year old was looking rather adult like.

"Er…ThereisthisothergirlIreallylikeherandhavebeendatingherfortwomonths."

Jared said that so quickly that I missed most of it, but picked up on "other girl" and "dating for two months". More emotions coming up. The one most dominant one being hate.

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who is the girl?"

It was at that moment that the guys all realized what was going on and all of their eyes widened in turn as realization dawned.

"Kelly Jackson."

At least it wasn't someone that I thought of as a friend. Life could be worse. Kelly Jackson was a bitch to me, so of course I was a bitch back. I know, I could be responsible and shit, but I don't want to be.

"Oh."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Noel, I'm sor-"

I cut off Jared's apology. "No, you aren't. Just shut up. I thought we had something, I really did. I fucking loved you." I whispered the last part.

My admission brought silence. "Jared, don't call me again, don't speak to me again, just erase me from your memories, and be happy knowing that that is exactly what I am doing. Erasing your name from my world. I thought we had something, but I was wrong. You played me like a fool, when I'm not." I said the last sentence so softly I wasn't sure he heard it, but I didn't care. I hung up.

I sat on the floor and curled up into a little ball, as much as I had just let only the anger show through in my conversation to Jared, the sadness was still there, along with the anger.

"Noel?" I peeked out from my little world and saw Adrian sitting by my side, looking around I saw the rest of the guys near me as well.

I furiously wiped my eyes free of my tears, ashamed that I had let my sadness show like that. I never let my sadness show, or I tried to keep it inside…which would probably be the explanation for my temper. I don't cry, so I lash out instead. That's my world.

Adrian hesitantly put his arm around my shoulders in a comforting manner of sorts, but it was clear he had next to no experience calming girls down. But eh, it's the effort that counts. I was honestly surprised none of the guys had had a panic attack.

I leaned my head on Adrian's shoulder, just glad for his presence. I felt someone playing with my hair and looked behind me on the couch to see Jack and Erick in a wild attempt to braid my hair. They were doing horribly, but once again, effort.

"We'll kill him if you want girly."

I grinned at Zeke's joking comment, always glad to have Zeke around. The guy could turn next to anything into a joke, which could be annoying, but most of the time it was welcomed.

I giggled and shook my head, just happy to know that these guys would watch out for me, no matter what, I was like their little sister, and liked it that way.

I would never have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I hope you all liked the story, or what's posted right now. Tell me through a review hint hint. Things will get more exciting in the next chapter. In this chapter I just wanted to introduce you to the two main characters and the supporting characters, and what they are like. 

So, I'll post more soon!

-Celebel


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Warning: Noel and the guys all cuss a bit in this chapter, so if you take that offensively keep that in mind.

* * *

That night, the group of us had, what Jack called, a meeting in order to plot the murder of Noel's ex, Jared. Said meeting didn't actually consist of us plotting murder, rather it consisted of us finding any pictures of Jared and proceeding to draw things such as devil horns and other accessories of the type and then either cutting up the pictures or sending them through the paper shredder. Either one was equally as satisfying.

At that moment I was truly thankful for the rest of the band. Honestly, who else could I count on to help me defile and shred pictures of Jared while asking me over and over if they could kill him. To which I answered no, much to their disappointment.

I also occasionally had a few moments of letting the tears that were currently built up inside my chest run loose. I mean I really loved Jared, and for him to break up with me in the way he did, it just broke my heart. So naturally I wanted to burst into sobs, but seeing how that isn't part of who I am, I limited my urge to sob to just the occasional tear. The guys actually responded amazingly well to the tears. As I previously mentioned, the absence of panic attacks surprised me to no end. Whenever the tears cam the guys spent all of their energy in convincing me that I deserve better than a cheating asshole like Jared anyway, and that I would find the right person soon enough. Amazingly enough I even ended up letting a few tears loose on Zeke's shoulder as all the guys sat nearby telling me that everything would be fine. I saw a side of the guys I had never seen before. The "man hurt Noel, must protect her" side I suppose. God I loved these guys to death.

That night I decided to sleep at Adrian's apartment with the rest of the band, as I had done so many times before on Friday nights when practice ended at midnight…as it had done many times before. Practices often ended so late on Fridays that no one was willing to drive me home. My mom amazingly always let me stay. She always said and I quote, "Those boys have proved that they wouldn't hurt you, and that they would go out of their way to protect you, so occasionally spending the night at Adrian's is fine". My mom so totally rocked.

After a quick call to my mom assuring her that "Yes, I would be safe here, Adrian has an awesome alarm system" and "No, none of the guys are going to rape me while I sleep", and of course "Duh I'm coming home. Why would I want to run away with a bunch of guys like these? If I was going to run away with a group of guys they were going to be really hot guys". The last comment of course earning me a small chorus of protests and a few pillows aimed in my direction.

After a few more scattered assurances to my mom I finally hung up the phone and fell back on the armchair that I had long ago stated was mine, and everybody else had better keep off or they would die an early age.

"Your mom hard to shake off tonight?"

I looked over at Jack. "She seems convinced one of you is going to attempt to rape me. Which, now that I think on it is really weird, as she's never been all uptight like that before, but I guess she is in a bad mood tonight, what with my dad and all." My parents had separated two years ago and were currently filing for divorce; the whole situation was hard on everyone. I paused. "None of you are planning on raping me, right?"

"Drat, she found out our plans!" Zeke said, snapping his fingers as if he was disappointed.

"Ha ha. Very funny guys." I said sarcastically. "You all are real comedians." I said, getting up and stretching, and reaching for a black and red blanket that Adrian for some reason had on the floor. Adrian confused me sometimes. Such as the time when he, out of the blue, announced that we were going on a trip to Sydney, Australia, apparently to see kangaroos. Not that I was complaining. I got to go to Australia over winter vacation…not a bad deal.

Grabbing the blanket, I frowned when I noticed a slight resistance when I tried to pull it towards me. Blankets were not supposed to flat out refuse to move. Unless Adrian's blanket was possessed, which was actually a valid concern. I frowned even further when I pulled harder and the blanket still didn't move. I was definitely missing SOMETHING.

By this point I had been tugging at the stupid blanket for something like five minutes when I saw the one thing that possibly made me feel like the biggest idiot on the face of the earth.

The Phantom Blanket, as I had begun to call it in my head, was suddenly not such a phantom. Why was suddenly not so phantom, you ask? Well, you may not, but whatever. The other end of the blanket was being restrained by none other than Erick, who was happily holding the blanket down with his foot, obviously holding back laughter at my actions. Wow, did I feel stupid.

"Get off Erick." I mumbled, pulling the blanket.

"Magic word?"

I looked at him, confusion clearly written on my face. "Huh?"

"Magic word. What is it?" He asked slowly, as if he were explaining the concept of breathing to a three year old. Or Zeke.

I sent a death glare in his direction, to which he responded to by sending me a cheerful smile.

"Magic word, magic word…How about, now you fucker!" I yelled out the last line, pulling on the blanket once again in my vain attempt to pull it away from Erick.

Only this time it worked.

Erick, being the genius he is, realized that I would pull on the blanket really hard, and that if he let go while I was doing such, I would fly backwards.

Did I ever mention how much I despise Erick?

Lo and behold, the moment I used my full force to pull on the damned blanket, which by this point I was debating if I really wanted, Erick let go, sending me falling back into my armchair, the blanket landing on top of me.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble of walking back to my chair!" I said brightly.

"Anytime sweet, anytime." He said with a wink.

I muttered a few various curses in Erick's direction under my breath before curling up in the old, worn out chair, and burying myself in the blanket I had worked so hard to get.

"I" I paused here to be dramatic "Am going to sleep, now that I have retrieved my blanket!" I said, pointing a finger upwards for emphasis. Curling up tighter in the huge armchair, for once thankful for the fact that I was only five feet two inches and skinny, I muttered a muffled "goodnight" to all the guys, to which I got varying responses, but all of which basically meaning goodnight.

I vaguely heard Erick get up and softly announce that he was going to go out on Adrian's balcony for a smoke, and then he too, was going to go to sleep.

Erick's announcement that he was going outside for a smoke brought up old memories, as they always did, of the time I attempted to steal one of Erick's cigarettes.

It was a stupid idea.

It had been only a few months after I had met the guys, and being thirteen, I was slightly curious about what it would be like to smoke. I remember thinking to myself, well Erick smokes, and he looks cool while smoking, so I should try it.

Says the mind of one who has a) forgotten how much Erick bitches about how much he wishes he could quit smoking, as it was a horrible habit that he would stop one day, and b) lost their mind.

So I had planned on stealing one cigarette, and Erick's lighter, to just smoke one single cigarette, not thinking I would be caught.

I had always had shitty luck, and that time had been no different.

As fate may have it, just as I was taking the cigarette, Erick walked in, and had what could only be described as a moment of adultness. For about ten minutes Erick changed from a retarded eighteen year old to a responsible adult who was thoroughly pissed off.

I also learned at that moment that even if a person doesn't talk a lot, that doesn't mean they can't give one harsh as hell lecture.

So, from that day on, Erick and I had a pact. Erick didn't tell my mom of my little stunt; provided that I never take anything from him again, save for guitar picks, as I had a horrible tendency to loose mine. To take away my privileges to use his picks would be basically sentencing me to music death.

And thus far everything has worked out just fine.

I felt my eyelids getting heavier as I felt weariness finally take over. And I fell into the black oblivion of sleep.

* * *

I felt something on my head. That wasn't right. I also felt something digging into my back (which, unless Adrian's comfy chair has finally popped out a spring also wasn't right), and something that felt like wind. Lazily I brushed off whatever was on my forehead, not caring what it was, and turned over on my stomach, in the process of doing such, opening one of my eyes barely a little. What I saw was definitely not Adrian's living room. My eyes popped open and I shot up. This was really bad.

No longer was I lying on an armchair in a living room in an apartment building in San Diego. I was currently sitting up; wide awake in what looked like a forest of sorts, the other guys lying various distances away from me.

All of a sudden, very awake I looked around, nope, not in Adrian's apartment.

I silently wracked my brain with what to do. The first thing that came to mind was panic, but I quickly pushed that thought aside, promising my body that I would that after I did something more sensible.

Walking, crawling actually, over to Adrian, the single one of the guys I figured was most mature, I shook his shoulder wearily.

"Adrian? Wake up dude, we have a problem."

"Come back in four hours Noel."

"Adrian! We have a problem. A big problem." I said, getting more aggravated by the minute and shaking Adrian's shoulder more vigorously.

"Noel, if this is about your period I think you put some stuff in the bathroom cupboard. Now fuck off." He muttered as he rolled over, covering his head with the blanket that was wrapped around him. Adrian was of course referencing to the time I got my period at his apartment and was forced to ask one of the guys to drive me to CVS.

I sighed irritably. "It isn't about that!" I half yelled tugging the blanket off Adrian's head.

I heard Adrian sigh, and even though I knew his eyes were still shut he began talking. "You have exactly ten seconds to explain what's going on before I maim you."

I believed him completely. Adrian in the morning was not one to cross. "We aren't at your apartment anymore." I answered bluntly.

"And where might we be?" The amusement in Adrian's tone was obvious.

"In a stupid forest somewhere!"

"I just love your imagination Noel. So creative."

I scowled. "Open your eyes! We are not at your place!" I said the last sentence slowly but loudly.

I heard Adrian sigh again. "Fine." Adrian rolled over so he was facing where I was sitting, therefore allowing me to see the look of shock on Adrian's face when he opened his eyes and found that I wasn't lying. The look on Adrian's face was a total Kodak moment. If I wasn't about to go into a panic I would have laughed, but as it was, I actually was dangerously close to a panic attack.

"Told you so." I muttered.

"Oh man." I watched the guy, who was basically one of my older brothers, jump up abruptly and look around. "This is so bad."

"Duh." I responded with a roll of my eyes.

Adrian sent me a glare before speaking again. "Go wake up the other guys." I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off by him. "Now, Noel." I glared at him and crossed my arms in front of my chest stubbornly, causing the dark haired man sigh. "Please Noel. Now is not the time to go into female protesting. Please." Adrian said that with an almost whining tone, which ultimately surprised me. Adrian never whined for any reason.

I pouted and trudged off to where the other guys were. I went through basically the same routine as I did with Adrian three more times. I shook the person, the person would tell me to go away, and then, of course, they would finally open their eyes (not until after I had annoyed them for a while of course) and proceed to freak out upon seeing that they were actually in a forest. It was like that every time. Finally I had gotten all the guys awake and sat down, leaning my back against a tree trunk.

I looked at all the other guys, seeing the various states of panic each of them were in. Adrian was freaked out totally about this, Erick was not saying much, but you could tell he was nervous, as he had lit a cigarette the moment he realized the situation we were in. One thing about Erick was that unless we were in a very bad situation he never smoked when he just gets up, he normally waits at least a few hours. It was when Erick started smoking not more than five minutes after getting up that I realized that we were in trouble. And of course last but not least were Jack and Zeke. Both of them were in their on little worlds looking around, each of them thinking their own thoughts. Zeke was drawing random designs in the dirt with a stick he had found, which also unnerved me. Zeke always doodles when he is deep in thought or covering up nervousness.

As I watched each of the guys I remembered the panic that was still running through my system. I remembered the promise I gave to my body that I would panic after doing something sensible.

I had done something sensible.

Now I could start to panic, especially when I realized that we were in the middle of a forest in Lord knows where, with no idea how to get home.

We were so screwed.

* * *

A/N: Hey Hey! Thanks to all that reviewed, it means a lot to me…

Ravyn-Spirit- Thank you so much for reviewing, it means a whole lot to me! I'll admit, the first time I saw a modern person in Middle Earth fic I thought it was pretty stupid too, but I got sucked in and now I'm writing one! J Hope you liked this chapter!

Moody- Hey! Thanks for the review; I really appreciate your input! I'm glad you don't think Noel is a Mary-Sue, I tried to make Noel a non-Mary Sue and I'm glad you think I achieved what I was trying to do! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Once again, thanks to my two reviewers, you all encourage me to continue. That being said, if you are reading this right now and you have yet to review, do so now! The next chapter will be up in a few weeks!

Much love,

Celebel


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter one…but in case you forgot, I own nothing you recognize.

A/N: _Italics_ symbolize flashback scenes

* * *

"Noel, you're going to chew your fingers off at the rate you're going."

I looked up at Jack, and then down to my fingernails, which were withstanding my torture of biting them off amazingly well. I frowned when I saw the small amount of blood collecting around the top crest of my right index finger.

"I'm hungry." I responded, sucking on my bleeding finger.

Jack rolled his eyes at my response. "That's surprising, considering that you single-handedly cleaned out Adrian's supply of double chocolate chunk cookies last night."

I shrugged. Adrian was a God. He kept cookies in his house. I loved cookies with my life.

I saw that the discussion had ended when Jack wandered off, to pester Zeke I would imagine. The thought of someone annoying Zeke was rather far-fetched though. Zeke was the king of being annoying. This comes from experience. I looked around distractedly, silently noting what our surroundings were.

What I saw was trees, lots and lots and lots and lots of trees. Absolutely bloody everywhere!

Inventory of surroundings complete-wait…there were some leaves too, shame on me for leaving that out.

I paused in my thoughts when it occurred to me that I was inventorying my surroundings. Wow, was I bored. Continuing to look around I saw Erick and Adrian talking together. Actually, it looked like they were arguing together, but small difference. Adrian was motioning around with his hands, to which Erick responded my rolling his eyes and looking upwards in a "why me?" gesture. I saw Erick respond briefly, whatever he said appearing to calm Adrian down considerably. Ah, Erick, the one sensible person in the group. Without him we'd probably all be dead. I guess his calm comes from his philosophy that you learn more if you don't interfere. For the normal person that means shut up and you may learn something. I tried doing that once actually. I didn't succeed. When I told Erick he laughed and told me that's because I'll never shut up for anyone, which I had to admit was true.

"What are you so focused on?"

I turned around and smiled at Erick, who had apparently finished his conversation with Adrian, before responding to his question. "I don't know actually. It's like," I paused as I looked for a word to describe how I was feeling. "Really weird." I finished, nodding slightly, satisfied with my answer. "What were you and 'Drian talking about for so long?" I questioned, looking over Erick's shoulder at Adrian, who was pacing back and forth.

"Stuff."

"How descriptive." I said dryly.

"Well, we were." Erick replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Tell me." I demanded childishly.

Erick smiled slightly. "Fine. Not much to say. We were trying to figure out what to do now, seeing as we are in a random forest with, from what we can tell, nobody around. The situation brings up a few problems."

"No shit. Did you think up a good solution to our little dilemma?"

Erick took a deep breath as if he was going to say something, but then slowly let it out. "No."

"Joy to the world. So we're just going to sit here with no idea what to do until one of us has a brain blast and figures out a way to get back?"

"Sounds fun."

"You expected anything less?"

"Never."

I sighed and fell back onto the moist ground. It was at that second that the severity of the situation we were in hit me. We were honestly lost, with nowhere to go. And worse, the sun was starting to go down. Just what we needed, to be stuck in the middle of God knows where in the middle of the night with God knows what kind of animals. We were doing really well.

"Sun's setting." I pointed out to the guys, all of whom were now sitting closely nearby, almost identical expressions of worry and fear on each of their faces.

"Fuck." I heard Adrian mutter under his breath.

I sat against a tree trunk, my legs crossed in front of me, nervously playing with a lock of my hair that had escaped the long ponytail I had pulled my long strands of hair into earlier. I suppressed a slight shiver that went up my spine, half out of the cold that was settling as night fell, and half out of the chill deep in my bones that had slowly begun to settle when I realized how much trouble we were in.

"You cold?" My gaze, previously being occupied by the sight of random tree number 2374, shot to Jack, who was holding out his beloved duster jacket to me. Jack always wore that jacket. The only time I had seen him without it was when he was on stage and it was hot wherever we were playing. Therefore the fact that he was offering the black, leather duster to me in order to cover my bare arms, seeing as my dear fleece was back in normal land, was absolutely more than incredible. It was too good of an opportunity to give up.

"Thanks." I responded, grabbing the jacket from Jack's grasp and slipping it on. "Won't you be cold?" I asked Jack.

"I'll be fine. No worries on it." He said, winking at me.

The group of us sat in silence for a few minutes, each of us being left to our own thoughts on why we were here are how we were going to get back, I suppose.

After another few minutes I turned to Zeke, his gaze focused on nothing. "Zeke?" Upon hearing his name, the blue haired teen looked at me. The blue hair, in case you were wondering, which you probably weren't, was due to Zeke's apparent need to change his hair color every two weeks. This week it was a deep blue. Apparently Zeke's true hair color was blonde, something I could only imagine in my nightmares, as I had never seen his hair blonde in all the time I have known him. I've seen it every other color of the rainbow, even fluorescent pink for a short while, but never blonde. It was something I had an issue imagining.

Zeke grunted a response to me. How enthusiastic.

"You're good at telling stories, right?"

Zeke's eyebrows rose. "So I'm told." He answered, his tone voicing his curiosity. "Why?"

"Tell me a story." I demanded childishly.

I heard a slight chuckle for Zeke. "Why?"

"I dunno, to distract us from our problem I guess…" I trailed off, suddenly feeling stupid.

"C'mon Ezekiel, tell a story." Adrian insisted, using Zeke's full name, which he hated.

Zeke lightly punched Adrian in the arm. "Shut up dude." He said, pretending to be angry, even though his light tone spoke differently. Zeke looked at me. "What kind of story?"

"A good one."

Erick laughed. "He'll probably need something more specific than a good story."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I sighed, pretending to be annoyed. "How about the story of when Samantha combined your gel and paint together."

"How many times have I told this?" Zeke asked, pretending to be impatient. "Ok, anyways, so you all know how this starts, it was in October earlier this year…"

* * *

_Zeke's POV:_

_"Samantha! What did you do!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the house. Angrily I stormed into my ten year old sister's room and shook her awake._

_"What?" She sleepily replied._

_"Did you add paint to my gel Samantha?"_

_I heard her suppress a giggle. "No, of course I didn't! I'm a good little sister," From hell, I silently added, "Who would never inconvenience her big brother in such a way. Especially since I know that you don't have much time and the mornings and wouldn't be able to wash the paint out."_

_"That's exactly why you did it! Because you know I have no time to wash it out!" I pulled on my hair, half wanting to rip it out due to the fact that the formerly plain, dark purple spikes had been streaked bright orange in random places, due to apparently the presence of some very fast drying paint in my gel. _

_"Why would I want to do that big brother?" _

_Because you're a demon spawned from the deepest pit of hell, I thought to myself, but not voicing my thoughts aloud, not wanting to get grounded on top of having purple and orange hair. "Because you know I would have to go to school like this." I said._

_I saw my sister shrug. _

_I wanted to kill her so bad._

_"Zeke, you have to go!" I heard our mom call from downstairs._

_"Good-bye Zeke!" Samantha said, almost cheerfully as I trudged out of her room and down the stairs._

_"Goodness Zeke! What happened?" My mother questioned, upon catching sight of my my hair as I attempted to make a silent escape to my car. _

_"Mix up." I said simply, hoping that would be a good enough answer for her. _

_Apparently it was, as my mom said nothing more, she just stood there, staring at my hair in raw horror. It was only when I caught my reflection in my car window as I was getting in did I see the real reason she was in shock._

_Samantha had apparently decided a haircut was in order as well, as part of my hair looked like it had been run over by something akin to a law mower. I swore softly, realizing I had nothing to cover my new hairstyle up with. _

_I drove to school in tense silence, wondering at the field day my friends were going to have with me today. And I was right, as upon walking in I noticed Noel, Jack, __Adrian__, and Erick, all standing by my locker, looks of both horror and hilarity upon their faces. _

_"What the fuck happened to your head?" Good morning to you to Jack._

_"Samantha." _

_My friends all had different looks on their faces. Actually, Erick, Jack, and Adrian all looked as if they were going to die from laughter, while Noel appeared to be wincing with sympathy, although I could tell she was holding back laughter as well. _

_"You are aware that you are going to have to play the show tonight like that?" I managed to hear through Jack's hysterical bouts of laughter. _

_I could feel myself pale. Joy to the world._

* * *

Back to Noel's POV:

"And that's my story!" Zeke finished triumphantly with a grin.

"Perfecto!" I said, remembering Zeke's hairstyle on that day with amazing clarity.

"Glad you liked it." He said.

The other guys were all smiling at the ever-so-clear memory of Zeke's hair that day. Zeke actually hadn't been forced to play the show that night with his hair, much to his relief. Adrian had found a spare beanie in his car, and, for something like twenty dollars, allowed Zeke to borrow it for the show. But the whole situation was completely hilarious.

I glanced around, suddenly aware that the sun had almost completely set, and dark was approaching with an almost haunting quality.

That's when I heard it.

My eyes narrowed and then widened dramatically when I found my predictions correct.

There were people coming.

I listened closely to them approach, listening to their voices mix with the voices of the guys in the band. I heard two of the people talk about finding a place to camp for the night soon, which ultimately confused me.

Unfortunately for me, I hadn't noticed that the people were as close as they were until I saw and arrow pointed right between my eyes.

"Holy shit!" I heard one of the guys, Jack I think, yell. At the moment, holy shit seemed like a very good think to be thinking. Having an arrow pointed at you by some random dude you didn't know at all was rather unnerving.

I moved slightly in order to see if the other guys were getting the same magnificent view of the end of an arrow as I was, but I quickly found the arrow grow closer to my head.

"Do not move." The command came from the person who was holding the arrow that was pointed at me. I noted that the voice had an almost musical quality to it, a weird observation in my position, but that was me, giving off weird observations all the time.

"Noel, shut up!"

"What do you mean Adrian?"

"You have been saying various forms of 'Oh my God' for the past ten seconds. Please shut up."

Oh. I hadn't even noticed that I had been saying anything. That's weird. And a little cool. Alarming, but still cool.

I heard someone say something in a language I didn't recognize, but I loved whoever said it, as the moment he said whatever he said, the dude pointing his sharp arrow at be brought it down to his side. I noted nervously that he kept it notched. I silently studied the guys closer, both amazed and horrified at what I saw. The man had long blonde hair, almost as long as mine, and was really tall. But there were two things that I saw on the man that totally freaked me out. One, his clothing. His clothes looked like they were pulled from a history book. And two, his ears. The man, if he actually was one, had pointed ears. I stumbled backwards, stepping on Erick's foot.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you're going to faint or be sick." I heard the note of panic in Erick's voice as he looked over my, probably very pale, face.

"Erick, guys, we are in deep shit."

* * *

A/N: Hey! There's chapter three for you guys who are reading this! I hope you guys still like the story at this point and you aren't planning on going off and running and screaming. Now to thank my dear reviewers…

cat.1.d. - Hey! I'm glad you liked the story, and I'm really flattered that you think of my story as one of the best "people in Middle Earth" stories, as there are so many of them! They're almost starting to take over. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Ravyn-Spirit- Nice to hear from you again. I'm glad you aren't planning on burning my story to little ciders anytime soon! I love name Noel as well, I dunno, bonds with me somehow. That makes no sense…How 'bout I call you Noel from now on? ;) I'll update soon!

moody- Also good to hear from you again. I'm glad you are still enjoying the story and that you feel that my chapters are getting better and better! As for the whole thing with why Noel's mom let's her stay with the guys, one of my good friends made me ask myself why Noel's mom wasn't concerned about all the time she spends with the band, so…Hope you liked the chapter!

Gives chocolate to reviewers You all rock my world! And thanks to those who don't leave a review, but just keep reading and enjoy the story! If you like this story you may want to give my other two story/poem/things a shot!

'Till Next Time!

Celebel


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same drill as always…I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

As it turned out, blonde pointy-eared guy wasn't alone; it only took me a while to discover that. Just what I wanted, a bunch of dangerous men of various heights (few midgets were stuck in there…) pointing weapons at me and my best friends.

Approximately five minutes after the group of weirdos, as I so call them, found us, we were still tensely staring at each other. The rest of the guys quickly noticed that there was something up with the little group of people which consisted of pointy-eared guy, short, angry, bearded man, four even shorter hairy footed people, a couple of grubby guys that actually seemed kind of normal, and an old man that reminded me vaguely of Dumbledore from Harry Potter. Defiantly not a group you see on a regular day.

But this was far from a regular day.

So here we all were, nine of them, five of us, just looking each other over. Actually, they were looking us over, and we were just standing there hoping to God that they are all in good moods today. Frankly, I didn't want to be murdered by a bunch of freaks in wacked clothes.

"Who are you, and where do you hail from?"

I jerked my head up when I heard the Dumbledore look-alike talk. I looked at the other guys, all of whom seemed to be silently debating who was going to say something back to them. The decision was made when Zeke pushed Adrian forward.

Adrian threw a glare back at Zeke before responding. "Er…I'm Adrian, and those guys are Erick, Zeke, Jack, and Noel." Adrian introduced each of us, pointing to us each in turn. "And we come from San Diego." Adrian finished.

We got nine blank stares.

"You know, California? The United States of America? Are we ringing any bells here?" I blurted out, before realizing that I probably should be more respectful of a bunch of people with weapons.

The blank stares continued, except now we got a few suspicious glares mixed in with them. This was so not going well.

"I have never heard of this place, San Diego was it, before. I have made many travels. Perhaps you, Strider, or Legolas has any idea of where this place is?" My eyes widened when I saw pointy-eared dude, and one of the normal looking guys, the one with dark hair, shake their heads in response to Dumbledore's question. This was REALLY bad.

"If you don't mind me asking then, where are we?" I heard Adrian's voice quiver slightly in his question.

"In Middle Earth. We will give you no more details where." Dark haired normal dude answered.

"I'm getting the fleeting impression that you don't trust us worth shit." I said, once again, before I realized what I was doing, except unfortunately this time I found myself unable to stop talking. "I mean, here we are, in the middle of a freaking forest when you all stumble upon us. And you're probably thinking who the hell these freaks from this San Diego place are, and I'm not making our situation any better, am I?" I asked when I noticed the looks of dismay I was receiving from my closet friends.

"Let's just shut up for a while." Jack said, covering my mouth with his hand.

After struggling in Jack's grip for a while I gave up hope of escaping and opted to listen to Adrian's conversation, which was getting more and more desperate as each second passed.

"Really, we aren't evil! Really! We're good people." Translation: We're good people, please don't kill us.

"How can we trust you?" I winced at the blonde guy's harsh tone. For a guy who looks almost angelic he doesn't seem so pleased to see us. "How can we trust a group of children that show up in the middle of a forest, who claim they are from a place unheard of?" He continued. Somebody was in a bad mood today.

"I agree with Mr. Legolas. How can we trust them? And look at how they dress, and that man's hair is blue!" For the first time someone other than Dumbledore, Dark haired normal dude, and pointy-eared man (who was apparently Legolas…what kind of name is that!) spoke up. I looked down at the really short dude that spoke. He had reddish-brown curly hair and a pack on his back. What amused me was the large amount of pots and pans hanging off of it.

Then of course I realized that he had just sat there and insulted my clothing. Not that we looked normal compared to the weird group in front of us. All of us had on at least one article of clothing on that was black, in most of our cases our pants consisted of a few chains here and there, and as the little dude with the pots pointed out, Zeke's hair was at the moment blue. I had a feeling that these people weren't used to blue haired guys.

"What's wrong with our clothes?" I tugged Jack's hand away from my mouth, and before I could be stopped I made yet another stupid comment.

"Shut up Noel!" I felt another hand cover my mouth in a wild attempt to keep me quiet, Adrian's this time. I immediately recognized the feeling of his cool silver rings on my face.

"Well, look at you all! With those chains and that black stuff around your eyes!" I sent a glare in short pots and pans dude's direction. He was obviously referring to the eyeliner that Adrian, Zeke, and I outlined our eyes with. If there was one thing I was defensive about, it's the way I do my eyeliner. But I'm just crazed like that.

"Lets get off the topic of our clothes." I heard Adrian say. "The big question is are you really going to leave a bunch of defenseless kids here, alone, in the woods, where we could be hurt?" Adrian was begging now. Not that I blame him. If I was talking I either would have driven these people to kill me already (I think I was close anyways), or I would be on my knees begging to come along with them. So technically Adrian was coping better than I would.

Dark haired normal man and Dumbledore exchanged looks at Adrian's question. If anybody could make you feel guilty, Adrian was your man. Dark haired dude nodded his head minutely as did Dumbledore. I silently prayed to any Gods that there were, that the exchange of nods was a symbol of "they can come with us".

My wish was quickly granted.

"You may accompany us on our journey, provided that you do not delay us in any way. Be aware that we will not be letting you all out of our sight, as you do not have our full trust yet." Dark haired dude told us, giving each of us pointed looks that just screamed "we don't trust you at all, screw up and you're dead". I felt myself sigh in relief. Even though Dark haired man was staring us down, and Legolas (so I assumed), other normal looking guy, and all the people that were below average height were either glaring at us or regarding us with suspicion, I was beyond happy that we weren't going to be left in the middle of nowhere. Even if basically none of the people here trusted us.

"We are going to camp here for the night." Dark haired man said.

The group of us nodded and just stood aside as the weird people set up, what was apparently, camp.

I sighed and once again took my place leaning against my tree, vaguely wondering who these people were and what exactly I had gotten myself into.

"So, what do we call you all?" Zeke spoke up, voicing my thought up question.

Dark haired guy looked at Zeke, looking at his blue hair for a brief moment before answering. "You may call me Strider," mentally I snorted. Nice name dude. "The group over there is Gandalf, Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam," Strider continued, motioning to each person in turn starting with Dumbledore, and ending with little, short pots and pans guy. "And the three over there that seem to be arguing are Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir." Strider once again motioned to each person, revealing short, angry man as Gimli, angry, pointy-eared man as Legolas, and other normal guy as Boromir.

What kind of names are these?

Apparently all the names were a bit hard to swallow, as each of us proceeded to pursue our nervous habit. I began biting my nails, Zeke shook his head and began tracing designs on his knee with his finger, Jack and Adrian just stared, And Erick, after a moment of what seemed like confusion, shook his head and pulled out a cigarette.

"Milady?" I glanced to my left to see Strider looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking, how did the five of you come here?"

I shrugged. "Actually, we have no idea. We went to sleep and woke up here." I paused briefly. "And my name is Noel."

I could see a ghost of a smile on Strider's features. The man confused the hell out of me to tell the truth. He seemed to have power, even if it was well hidden, it was still there. He also

"If you don't mind, can I ask you a few things?" At Strider's nod I continued. "Where are we? Where are we going? Why does the blonde guy, Legolas, have pointy ears? Is there a reason why half of the group is midget size? Why aren't we dead? Why is the sky blue?" I asked in one breath, asking the last question to see what reaction I would get.

"You are between the Hollin Ridge and the Redhorn Pass, which is where we are going. Legolas is an elf, which is the explaination for his ears as the whole of the Elven race has pointed ears. Gimli is a dwarf, and Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are Hobbits, both of their races are shorter in height than men. You are not dead because when we first found you we quickly noticed that you were children, and very few will kill a child without just cause. And the sky is blue because that is the color the Valar made it." Strider answered back, just as quickly.

I was just stared at Strider like he had gone absolutely bananas.

"Dude, elves don't exist. And what the fuck is hobbit?"

* * *

A/N: And there's chapter four! Just to mention, Aragorn told Noel, Jack, Adrian, Erick, and Zeke that his name was Strider because he still doesn't trust them. I mean they could be enemies for Gondor and it would hardly be good for Aragorn to just straight out state that he was Aragorn…so to Noel and the guys, Aragorn is going to be Strider. Now to good business! Thanks to all my reviewers, you all inspire me beyond words to continue!

cat.1.d- Yep, I did update…sorry for the delay on both chapters…I've been going through some personal problems that set me back, but I'm here now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

moody- Thanks much! I had fun writing the last chapter, particularly the flashback…poor Zeke…lol I'll keep an eye out for errors. Thanks for reviewing!

Ravyn-Spirit (aka Noel)- Yes, you get a nickname! And fear not, Haldir will be in later chapters, as will probably some unnamed sexy immortal that I think up, lol. Glad you internet is up and working again! Hope you like this chapter!

Thanks to all my reviewers, you all are so totally awesome! Thanks to all of the people who read my story, and even though you didn't review…you all are awesome too! I'll be posting the next chapter later this week or sometime next week, so stay tuned…

Laterness!

Celebel


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. See chapter one if you need details.

* * *

It had been roughly ten minutes since Strider dropped the bomb that not only did elves exist outside of the North Pole, but lo and behold, these things called hobbits (really short people that love food) also exist.

I was, to say the least, having an issue swallowing these facts.

"So Legolas is an elf?" I asked for the millionth time in five minutes.

Patiently Strider nodded, where this guy gets his patience God only knows. "Yes, Legolas is indeed an elf, one of the immortals. He will eventually, when he deems the time right, will cross over the sea with what is left of his people." He explained as if he was merely talking about the weather.

I held my head in my hands, my thoughts swirling. Immortal? That's fucked. Legolas looked only a few years older than Adrian. And if what Strider was saying about elves being all high and mighty was right, then Legolas didn't seem to fit into that mold. "This is fucked." I relayed my thoughts aloud to the world.

"You could say that." I turned quickly to see Erick behind me.

I shook my head. "I must be sniffing something. I think Adrian drugged his cookies, 'cause this is making no sense." I said.

"You sniffin' shit we should know about girly-girl?"

I responded to Zeke's blunt question with an incredibly rude gesture involving a single finger.

Zeke stumbled backwards and clutched his chest as if I had wounded him and proceeded to trip over Jack's purposely stretched out leg and falling over.

I watched with complete amusement as Zeke fell backwards, a string of colorful curses coming from his mouth.

I turned from the oncoming argument that was bound to happen to glance around the camp. Strider was talking to Gandalf (I think that was his name); snotty Elf dude named Legolas (which made me think of Legos every time I said it) was sitting near the group of hobbits, appearing to be telling them something. Gimli and Boromir seemed to be discussing something almost to the point where they were arguing about it. In the back of my mind I noted that Legolas and Gimli went out of their ways to avoid each other. I made another mental note to figure out ways to purposely make them sit together.

I was drawn from my musings when Jack tripped over my still sitting form, startling the living hell out of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking accusingly at Jack, who pointed at Zeke.

"He pushed me." Jack answered.

"You fucking started it, tripping me." Zeke mumbled.

"Did not! Adrian, who started it?" Jack demanded, looking at Adrian.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Both Zeke and Jack shouted at the same time, causing a few members of the weirdo group to look at us and either glare or look really curious.

"Doesn't it just matter who ends it?" I heard Erick ask, one eyebrow arched.

"Well I'd end it, so game over." Zeke said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You would not you wuss!" Jack protested loudly.

"Adrian, who was winning?"

"Doesn't matter, I could beat you both."

I shook me head, confused at how the group of guys in front of me, who were ironically three or more years older than me, could act like a bunch of five year olds at a moment's notice. One of the mysteries of the universe I guess. Getting up I wandered closer to the fire, leaving the guys behind to argue about whatever topic they were on now (bricks, I think).

I silently scanned the area around the fire, looking at what places were available to sit. The hobbit things were all huddled together, as were Boromir and Strider, all holding apparently very important conversations.

It was probably about us.

There was, however, a seat next to Legolas.

I just couldn't resist.

I flashed an innocent grin at Legolas as I sat down next to him. The elf in question looked like he was going to tell me to go away, but apparently opted not to and stayed quiet, him being the polite man he is with his bad habit of pointing arrows at people.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, just to grate on his nerves.

"Thinking." Gees, he's even less of a conversationalist than Erick.

"What about?"

"Nothing that would concern you."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Wow. Was this a kicking conversation or what? If this wasn't thrilling beyond words, I wasn't sure what was.

Looking over at the elf I finally got a chance to study him. He had his pointy ears going for him, which were painfully obvious with the way his very perfect hair was styled. Did I mention his hair was really long? Did I also mention that said hair was absolutely, totally perfect? I'm bloody serious. Not one fucking hair was out of place. I would do anything to get hair like that.

"How do you get your hair like that?" Sue me, I was curious.

Legolas turned and fixed me with a hard glare.

"Ok then…" I trailed off, thinking about how now, more than ever, little Legolas liked me.

Legolas sat in silence, a far from companionable silence, let me tell you, for a few more minutes.

"What do you have against me and the guys?" I finally asked, voicing aloud the question that had been bugging me for the last five minutes.

"Strider may be willing to trust you to some extent, but you will find that I am different from him in that aspect. I do not trust any of you at all. There is a great evil surrounding all of you, if you were indeed brought here from another world, it was through evil means. I have a strong belief that you are in an alliance with whoever brought you here." Legolas said, looking at me and sending a brief glance in the direction of my best friends, who were now being quite verbal about their opinions of Paris Hilton (all thought she was a spoiled ass, but Zeke, and Erick think she's hot and Adrian and Jack think she's a slut…if you were at all curious…).

"We said we weren't evil." I pointed out.

"If you were in an alliance with the Dark Lord, would you tell us? No, I think not. Only a fool would do that."

I nodded my head slightly, silently admitting that Legolas was right. Even we weren't that stupid. And we were pretty stupid.

"Oh." Points for originality Noel.

I then sat next to Legolas, thinking about how little I belonged here. I was a musician, not some freaky person who is good at camping. For the record, I actually was really bad at camping. Before my parents started to hate each other's guts we went camping once. In simplest terms, it was total disaster. You don't even want to know what happened.

I was, once again, drug out of my musings, it seems nobody is willing to leave me alone these days, by some food being, literally, stuck under my nose.

I practically leaped out of my skin before recognizing the little person in front of me.

"Strider said I should come over to see if you wanted anything to eat." I blinked at the person in front of me a few confused times before nodding dumbly.

Handing over the food to me, the person, or hobbit, sat next to me in the seat that Legolas had apparently just vacated. "I'm Pippin by the way."

I nodded. Wasn't a pippin a type of apple? Whatever. "I'm Noel, but I guess you knew that already." I answered.

Pippin nodded, his curls bouncing.

"So, what side are you on?"

Pippin gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you on Strider's side of 'the group of random strangers can stay but they need to be watched', or are you on Legolas's side, which is something like 'I don't trust them worth shit'?"

Pippin looked visibly relieved when I simplified my question. I all of a sudden got the thought that these nine people were indeed hiding something from the guys and me.

Something big.

* * *

A/N: I know, shorter than usual, but I'm already a week behind, so I figure that you'll like this chapter. Which I hoped you did! As I mentioned, sorry about the delay in posting, I was really busy over the past week, we had our standardized tests in Virginia, which sucked up all my time. Now, to thank my lovely reviewers…

Ravyn-Spirit (aka Noel)-Well, wouldn't you be confused? I know I would be! J I am having more fun writing with each chapter, and it's good to know you like each one! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

EverAfter-01- Thank you! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far…and I'm twice as happy that you're only angry at me because you need to add me to your favorites list! Hope you liked!

cat.1.d- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I definitely enjoyed writing it! I'm glad my work is paying off! Here's the next chapter!

And for those who have read the story but haven't reviewed, I love you all too! Just keep reading, and I'll keep writing! Also, reviewers, feel free to ask me questions in your reviews if you are curious about something, I'll answer. Look for the next chapter sometime next week…and maybe even look for a new fanfic for Lord of the Rings…just a heads up to my wonderful readers!

Your local weirdo,

Celebel


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hopefully by this point you know I don't own shit, but if you need a reminder, see chapter one.

* * *

That night I found out who was on each side. Legolas had four and a half supporters for the 'tie them to a tree and leave them there' brigade: Gimli, Boromir, Frodo, Sam and only half of Merry, since he was kind of mixed. Therefore, Strider and his team of 'let them come but keep an eye on them' crew had two and a half supporters: Gandalf, Pippin, and the other half of Merry.

The half that hated us had an overwhelming majority.

Not that I couldn't see why. We were a bunch of random teenagers who were as annoying as shit.

If I were them I would hate us too.

Pippin, I had found, was actually quite the interesting companion. He was possibly had more energy on a kid on Christmas, even though it was March and I was unsure if they even had Christmas in Crazy Land, excuse me, Middle Earth. In the short amount of time between him shoving food at me and me going to sleep a few hours after that I had basically learned a number of things about the little group.

Pippin and Merry were cousins, and they were related to Frodo through some long, complicated means of connections. Sam was practically glued to Frodo, he had the strong philosophy of "wherever Frodo is, I am", which you have to respect really. Legolas was not only an elf from Mirkwood, but he was a bloody Prince (explains a lot, doesn't it). Gimli and him hated each other since Legolas's father locked up Gimli's father a while back.

Needless to say, the hatred has spanned the generations.

As I sat by the fire next to Adrian after I had eaten, my mind was absolutely spinning with confusion. It was fairly obvious that the guys, who had gotten the 411 on Middle Earth from Merry, were in just as much shock as I was.

To calm my shaking nerves I started chewing on my nails, mind, there wasn't much to begin with. Before my finger had even made it to my mouth, it was slapped down. I glared at the offender, whose name was Jack and who seemed to not be paying any attention to me at all, though I say him watching me out of the corner of my eye.

"What was that for?" I asked incredulously.

Jack shrugged slightly. "Might as well start breaking bad habits here. I know you want to stop, don't tell me otherwise," Jack paused and narrowed his eyes at me when I opened my mouth to reply. "You sit there and bitch about how your nails hurt constantly."

There was truth in that statement.

"Fine." I grumbled, unhappy about Jack's victory.

Then all was silent, except for the sounds of Legolas and Strider talking in that foreign language that sounded so damn pretty.

Note to self: Ask Strider of Legolas to teach me the pretty language, preferably Legolas, since it would annoy the crap out of him and I live to annoy people.

Silently I watched the fire burn, watching the orange-yellow flames drift high into the sky and flicker out amongst the black of the night sky.

It actually was really hypnotizing.

So hypnotizing as a matter of fact, that over the course of five minutes of fire watching, I felt my eyes grow heavy and a yawn come from my mouth as sleep threatened to come.

"Go to sleep Noel."

"Huh?"

"Go to sleep Noel," Erick repeated himself. "Everyone else is starting to drift off." I looked around to see that Erick was right, the hobbits were finding there little place, as were the rest of the group save for Legolas, who was apparently keeping watch. "You can lean against my shoulder if you want." I nodded wearily and did just that.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the smell of something cooking.

How odd, I thought to myself. Adrian doesn't cook, the last time he tried he nearly sent the stove up in flames.

Adrian stayed away from cooking of any sort after he almost burned down the whole damn apartment complex. The other guys weren't that much higher up the scale, Zeke being the most skilled with Top Ramen noodles. Therefore most the time we ordered take-out for every meal.

So why would any of the guys be cooking something that actually seemed edible, I wondered to myself.

My question was soon answered when I opened my eyes.

I groaned when I saw that I was still in that damned forest and it was Pippin and Sam who were happily cooking away.

I groaned even louder when I realized that the sun had just risen. Unfortunately for me, Pippin heard my groans and, before I could even ponder the thought of more sleep, started calling my name out, seemingly unaware of the fact that there were people that were still asleep.

Not for long…

Getting up, I stumbled over to where Pippin was sitting and took some of the offered food.

"I guess I can safely assume that there is no caffeine here." I mumbled. My only response was a confused look from Pippin. "Guess not." Lord, Zeke's gonna die. The man was a caffeine junkie, which would probably be the reason he can't sit down for more than two seconds at a time. It would be interesting to see how Zeke with no caffeine worked…

"Good Morning Noel."

I confusedly looked around for the person who said my name, and then felt like a huge retard when I saw Strider sitting right next to me. I nodded my head to him slightly. "Morning." I muttered.

"You do not seem fond of rising at such an early hour." Strider commented.

I nodded again. "Because I'm not. I'm up this early almost everyday anyways though. All five of us have to." I said, motioning to the other guys. "On Saturday and Sunday though, we sleep really late since we are up really late on Friday and Saturday nights normally." We played shows almost every weekend on Saturday nights; Fridays were reserved for extra-long practices.

Strider and I sat together in silence after I responded; said silence was thankfully not awkward. I could almost venture to say it was companionable. While we sat I thought about what I had just told Strider.

Our band, Moonlit Noon, said name was thought up by Zeke, who actually has a bit of creativity in him, was crazed about our shows. Everybody who knew us knew that. I laughed softly as I remembered my first show with the guys, all of them had played shows before, but I never had.

To say I was nervous would be a lie.

I was REALLY nervous.

In the end the show had turned out absolutely perfectly, the only problem being when Zeke, in his happy, energetic self, tripped over Erick's guitar cord in the middle of a song and not only fell over, but proceeded to bring down Erick as well. Evidently if you pull really hard on someone's guitar cord in the right way, it doesn't come out, but it instead tugs the guitar really hard. Erick, not expecting his guitar to suddenly start pulling on its own accord, grabbed the neck of the guitar and as soon as that one hard pull came, Erick fell over as well.

Other than that, the show went really well.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair as I remembered that little incident, knowing that my hair basically looked like a boy scout used it to practice his knot tying. I hissed as my fingers ran through a particularly bad knot and scowled at Legolas, whose hair looked perfect in every way.

Damn him.

I was pulled out of my mental curses when a pair of arms wrapped around me from the back and pulled me into a standing position. I turned around and glared at Adrian, who had apparently picked me up.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked angrily, none too happy about being picked up, or pulled up rather…

"Numerous people have been trying to get your attention for five minutes, we have to leave. I just figured that picking you up would get your attention."

I blinked. I think I may need to invest in a hearing aid when we get back. Then again, when I'm zoning I wouldn't listen to anybody for any reason. Hell, a bomb could have gone off and I wouldn't have noticed.

"I'm up." I grumbled.

Adrian offered me a small smile before ruffling my hair, effectively screwing it up more, and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Leaning against him and starting to wander over to the waiting group of people, many of whom looking really aggravated, I wondered what this Middle Earth place would bring for the guys and I.

Nobody ever said that patience was my best virtue.

* * *

A/N: cringes Sorry for the huge delay in updating. I was out of town (Viva Las Vegas!) two weeks ago, and last week I had some personal problems going on (namely the fact that my boyfriend, who is now my ex, is an ass). But all is good and I'm back! Now to thank my wonderful, beautiful reviewers…

SilverFaielf- Ah! Someone new! I'm glad you liked the story, I'm glad my little attempts to be funny work…The fellowship (plus Noel and Co.) are in a forest outside of Rivendell, they'll be heading up Caradhras in a bit. And I have come to the conclusion that in my little world, Lord of the Rings doesn't exist. No books, no movie, no nothing! Hope you like the update!

EverAfter-01- Hey! Lazy is good, I know I'm really lazy…does happy dance too Very glad you liked the update, and shouldn't you be paying attention? Eh, who am I to be saying that, I never pay attention ;)! There is actually an apple called a pippin apple…do a Google search to find out more than you ever wanted to know on pippin apples! Noel was just a bit confused. Hope you liked the new chapter!

Moody- Thanks for both reviews! I'm glad you think I'm really descriptive and have good voice…one thing my English teacher did well…with your question, I'm going to answer the same way I did for SilverFaielf, in my little world Harry Potter exists, but Lord of the Rings never happened, J.R.R. Tolkien never wrote the books, so there was no movie…hope that helps! Enjoy the new chapter!

cat.1.d- laughs I can believe that…I'm actually not sure if they mature by twenty-five, I think it may be later! I'm glad you think I do a good job feels all good inside. Noel and the guys probably will be doing some singing and such later on in the story, Noel will be doing it to annoy Legolas mainly, but yes, there will be singing, only in English though…I don't know that much Spanish! Hope you like the chapter!

Natalie- Another new person! I'm glad you like the story so far! And don't tell me that isn't a good description for hobbits. smiles Legolas doesn't trust them for good reason…I agree, I wouldn't trust them at all either! I'm glad you think the new fanfic idea I'm toying with is a good one! Here's chapter six!

Thank you again for the reviews everyone! I love you all! And also thanks to those who read but don't review, I love you all too! Now with the new fanfic, if anyone is curious, I will start that one as soon as I finish up this one, which will be a while…but don't fret! You will see a modern day fan fiction by the time I graduate high school in four years!

One more thing, after chapter ten is up, I'm going to be doing a huge editing thing since I was flipping through the chapters and was cringing at the mistakes. Just so you're ready for a delay in updating between chapters ten and eleven…

The next chapter will be up either this week or next!

Much Love,

Celebel


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own anything except for my wonderful OC's…If you really need to know more, see chapter one.

"Gooooooooood Morning sunshine!"

"Mom? Go away, it's Saturday." I mumbled, blindly swatting at the hand that was shaking me.

"Mom? That's definitely something I haven't been called before." I heard a distinctly male voice say. My mom didn't talk like that. Not to mention the little fact that I called my mom "mom" everyday…

I whined in protest at the sudden absence of blankets over my body. All of a sudden, I hated this person…whoever he was.

"Come on Noel, get up." Mystery man said, shaking me harder.

"I'm up! Damn it! I'm going to kill you." I sat up and blearily saw Jack lounging there, smirking back at me.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." He said flatly.

"Shut up." I said, stumbling up into a standing position, with Jack's assistance of course.

I sighed. Day five. We had been following these people for five days. In those five days I had learned a whole lot. For instance, these people were on some weird mission to get rid of this freaky ring thingy. Apparently this little mission was really dangerous and chances were high that we were all going to die.

Lovely, right?

Nobody told us anymore about what they were doing. To tell the truth, we didn't even really need to ask what they were doing or where they were going…Pippin was kind enough to inform us. That is, until Merry basically told him to shut up.

All in all though, I had decided about two days ago that Pippin was actually a really kick ass guy. He was actually kind of like me, he had a tendency to say exactly what was on his mind the moment it came to him. As I mentioned, kind of like me.

I looked over at Jack, who seemed to be looking curiously at something.

"What's caught your eye?" I asked him.

Jack shook his head. "Nothing really, just thinking. About home. What's going on, stuff like if time is passing there…shit like that."

I nodded. Being torn from everything we had ever known was weird for all of us.

I knew Jack was having an even harder time with the whole thing than the rest of us. He was one of five siblings (which impressed me to no end, me being the only child I am), he had an older brother, two younger sisters, and a younger brother. He had been raised up until he was eleven with his cousins in Montana, totally surrounded by family. Then of course he moved to San Diego before his second sister was born, but the whole love for his family transferred to California. His family was really close knit, more than my family had ever been, for sure (mind you, not close knit enough for Jack to want to inform his parents of the nipple ring he had gotten a few months ago. His parents will probably go into cardiac arrest when they find out). The rest of the band and I had long ago decided that Jack would be a kick ass dad one day.

"Don't worry, we'll get back." I said to him.

Jack smiled at me. "One of these days." He said with a chuckle.

* * *

"When are we going to get to wherever the hell we're going?"

"When we do."

"I wasn't asking you dumb ass." I glared at Zeke, who shrugged.

"I know that. I just was answering to annoy you. Did it work?"

"I'm not answering that." I said, shooting Zeke another scowl before turning to Gandalf.

"When are we going to get to wherever the hell we're going?" I asked making sure I was looking directly at him, in order to avoid another one of the guys answering.

"As quickly as time allows." Stupid wizard. Guy talks in riddles. I sucked at riddles.

I sighed and slouched my shoulders, hanging back so I could talk to Strider, making sure I sent a bright, sunny smile in Legolas's direction, to which he responded by sending me a dark glare.

"What's on your mind Noel?" He asked upon seeing my face.

I shrugged. "Not much. I just want to know when we are going to stop. Or find a river, 'cause a bath sounds really nice right now." I said, silently admitting that I hadn't bathed in roughly six days and I was definitely starting to smell less than great. Not to mention that the absence of soap and acne meds in Middle Earth were definitely taking a toll on my breakout rate…it had risen dramatically. Not for the first time, I wanted to kill the other guys, they had passed the zit phase, save for Jack, who had the occasional breakout.

I saw the beginnings of a smile on Strider's features. "Even if the water was as cold as ice?" He teased.

I nodded. "Even if the water is as cold as ice. I'm pretty desperate right now!"

I'll have you know; walking around with a bunch of guys who haven't bathed in Lord knows how long, is not fun.

"Do you know if there is a river any place nearby?" I asked, silently begging he would say yes.

"Yes," I felt like I had just won a Grammy for Album of the Year. "But we won't reach it for another day or so, and the water will be very, very cold, it's at the base of The Redhorn Pass." I felt like maybe I was runner up to the Grammy for Album of the Year. A few days could change a whole lot, and cold water was really sucky.

I nodded anyways. "Rivers are good." I replied before running up to Zeke and leaping on his back, forcing him to catch me. The move was something often used while on stage, but it was always preplanned there. In this case, he definitely wasn't expecting my sudden bout of hyperness.

"Holy crap Noel! Where did that come from!" Zeke yelled as he hoisted me up higher on his back so he could carry me easier.

"That was a moment of SHS." I said, nodding my head.

"SHS?"

"Sudden Hyper Syndrome! Another wonderful medical thing made up by Noel!" I said, hugging Zeke the best I could from my position.

"So, what's up with you, my suddenly hyper companion?" Zeke asked.

"Not much. You know, even though we are stuck in a place that doesn't really exist at all, there is one good thing about our situation." I said, pausing so Zeke could try to guess what I was getting at. When he didn't answer, I let out and exaggerated sigh. "No school, smart one. Duh!"

I saw Zeke grin. "I agree there. No school is a heaven sent gift. Especially since I originally had my trig final on Tuesday, which I happened to neglect studying for. I know the other guys feel the same, we were all missing a final or two, Jack cheated his way out of Spanish, Erick got out of English, and I scammed out of geometry (which I currently had a C average in, and that's only because Adrian, who went up to advanced calculus in math, tutored me, and brought my F up to a C). Needless to say, we were all pleased by the turn of events.

"You know Noel, you're very heavy." Zeke said out of nowhere.

"So? And I care, why?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zeke roll his eyes.

"Because it is getting harder and harder to carry you."

"Oh. Just for a little longer?" I begged, leaning my head on Zeke's shoulder, I knew it was a gesture that Zeke could hardly resist responding to. Whenever I wanted something from Zeke, I had learned that playing the defenseless little girl worked pretty well.

Zeke sighed.

"Fine." He muttered, walking up to where Erick was.

Erick looked at the two of us, an eyebrow raised in silent question.

"She made me." Zeke said, offering that as his only explanation.

Erick shook his head, and ran his hand through his auburn hair in order to get it out of his face. Erick came from a really, really, really long line of people with red-ish hair, and he wasn't an exception. Said auburn hair was practically in his eyes at this point.

We all have different hair colors, I thought to myself. A weird observation, but very true. I have light brown hair, Zeke originally, supposedly, has blonde hair, Erick has red hair, Jack has black hair, and Adrian has what is described as mahogany brown. An odd observation, I know it.

I was running my hands through Zeke's hair, when a wicked thought came to me. Zeke's hair dye is going to go away eventually, his hair is gonna grow out.

Meaning the top half of his head is going to be blonde, while the bottom half was blue.

All of a sudden, I couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N: Major snore chapter, I know, but I'm trying to break my writer's block right now, so, what can ya do? Next chapter will have some action in it, more Legolas annoying, and of course more weirdness!

I'm so sorry for the delay! dodges pitchforks Sorry! I promise I'll update sooner!

But I have a little poll before I respond to the reviews…If you could throw in your opinion…

Q: Should there be romance in the fic?

A. Yes, between Noel and someone (please state who…and I refuse to do Legolas for the record…And don't forget the minor characters!)

B. Yes, between one of the guys and someone (state who here as well…and none of the guys are gay, so slash is out of the question!)

C. Hell no! Keep it simple! Just normal weirdness!

If you could answer that, I would really appreciate it!

Now to respond to my reviews…

cat.1.d- I am back! Hope you liked this update after another long delay…cringes Much Love!

Silverfaielf- Wow, you make me happy! I didn't know my little weird self was that funny...well, that made my day! Noel zones a whole lot, it's part of who she is (along with the hair), and Adrian, who is none to patient, has to snap her out of it sometimes…With the boyfriend, all's good! I'm a-okay! I'm taking a break from dating for a while though, boys are just to complex! Hope you like the new chapter!

EverAfter-01- does an even crazier happy dance I'm so glad you like the chapters! I definitely appreciate your feedback! I think I'm going to do a combo of book and movie verse, so chances are I'm not going to have book verse for Helms Deep, since I adore Haldir as well! And no, I'm nowhere near that part yet ;), but you made me think about what I'm going to do when I get there! And it's ok to have the occasional spaz out!

Ravyn-Spirit- I missed you! grins Glad your back, and I really love your review! I tried to make Noel as much of a normal teenager as possible. First needing to work around school and then being dropped in a non-existent world is probably pretty confusing…I'm also beyond happy to know that none of my characters are Mary-Sueish or Gary-Stuish! And I did have fun in Vegas! makes plans to spend 21st birthday there

YojimbosBlade- Yeah, Noel isn't in a good position right now…but things will improve! And yes, homework is the working of the devil. Hope you like!

Thanks all who reviewed passes out chocolate bars and popsicles, and for those you read but don't review, I love you too! So I hope everybody liked this chapter, and you'll see me in a few weeks (max, I promise!)

Forever Always!

Celebel


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Duh. Same as always…only this time around I also don't own the guys of The Used, My Chemical Romance, or Velvet Revolver…they own themselves.

* * *

"So, we there yet?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

I smirked to myself at Legolas's obviously pissed off reaction to my pestering. The evil plan was indeed working.

"Legolas?"

What sounded like a cross between a sigh and groan emitted from Legolas's mouth. "What now?" I would have sworn I heard him mutter 'stupid girl' under his breath after tensely answering. Fine then. I could play that way too.

"Well insolent elf, I was wondering if you could do me a favor…"

"It really quite depends on what it is." Skillfully avoiding the insult, of course. Must be some Elven thing. Legolas never seemed to respond to any insults. It was actually really frustrating.

"Well, really it's like answering a question…"

"Which would be?"

"How do you stay so clean? Are you like a cat and you lick yourself clean or something, or do you perhaps use some Elven hair product that's similar to glue to keep flyaways at bay?"

Legolas gave me a look that could freeze hell over, to which I responded to by smiling cheerfully.

"I'm just curious you know." I said in an annoyingly cheerful voice.

Wow. Could that guy glare. Holy crap.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I take it that's a no then…"

"Legolas, mellon, stop trying to drill holes into Noel's head. What did she do to you to deserve such a reaction?"

God bless Strider. God bless him.

Legolas didn't say anything; he just stopped looking at me and opted instead to walk up a bit to talk to Gandalf, muttering things along the lines of 'idiotic brat' and 'immature child'. Clearly he wasn't in the mood to discuss his Elven habits, or anything for that matter, with me.

Mental note to self: Comparing Legolas to a cat is a good way to get to him.

"Are you aware that your friend is attempting to kill me with his laser beam vision?" I asked Strider, who gave me a confused look. I guess laser beams weren't as big of a thing in Middle Earth as they were at home. I'll have to educate Strider later about the joys of the world's greatest cat toy. Heh, cats, I'm a real riot today, comparing everything to cats.

I'm also very possibly suffering from severe lack of sleep. These people feel the urge to wake up at dawn every morning, for which I want to shoot them so bad.

I sighed as I walked. Here comes the severe angst of not being at home. Mainly for the fact that I, if my counting was correct, was missing a concert that consisted of The Used, My Chemical Romance, and Velvet Revolver.

The guys and I had been counting down the days to that concert, all of us managing to have gotten tickets in the second row. This was an improvement on our seating position at Velvet Revolver's last concert…our seats being somewhere in row ZZ or something like that.

I sighed again before I began humming The Used's All That I've Got.

I saw Adrian turn around and smirk at me.

Fright immediately crept into my body. Lord knows the type of stuff that runs through that man's head.

At that moment I heard Adrian begin to sing the lyrics aloud to the song I was humming.

Oh, I just couldn't resist. I quickly decided to join in, much to the great distress of Legolas, judging from the look on his face when the other guys decided to add in their two cents, including their instrumental parts that occurred during the pauses.

Revenge was sweet.

* * *

There was a river.

No, this isn't the beginning of one of Noel's retarded stories; this is a reflection of my joy at finally finding a place to bathe.

So, let me try again.

THERE IS A RIVER!

Better?

And indeed, there was a river flowing very closely nearby, mind, it was at the base of a mountain, meaning that the water was going to be really cold, but I would live.

"Here is your river Noel."

I spun around to see Strider behind me, a small smile on his face as he took in my apparent joy.

"It's more like a large creek really…" I said before I blew off all my worries. It was water. I could take a bath in it. I'd be fine.

"It trails off of the snow from the mountain." I nodded, understanding that by getting in that water I was going to freeze my ass off.

Not that that facts stopped any of my guy friends who, upon seeing the small body of water, managed to get rid of their shirts, shoes and socks in record time and were now sliding into the clear water.

"Ah! Fuck! It's fucking cold!" Zeke yelled as he got in.

"Get over it you wuss." Erick said with a grin as he splashed Zeke and then went under the water to either avoid Zeke's responding splash, or to wet his hair.

Or a combination of both.

"Noel, you getting in?"

"In a minute." I said in response to Adrian's question.

It was at that moment that I realized that I had a slight problem.

I wasn't quite as willing to randomly take my shirt off, showing my bra to the world, as all the guys were.

Nor was I in the mood to wander around in a soaking wet black tank top and jeans until they dry. How I wished I wore a different pair of pants the day we came here. All the guys had on pants of some other material that I couldn't place, but I knew that it dried a lot faster than jean did.

I contemplated what to do for a few minutes before coming to my conclusion.

I couldn't help but be amused by everybody's reactions when I stripped down to only my black bra and underwear. It was a total Kodak moment. Clearly nobody was expecting me to be so blatantly indecent.

Well tough shit for them.

"Any reason that you are not wearing like anything?"

I grinned at Jack. "Don't wanna worry about needing my clothes to dry." I smirked at him.

"Ok then…"

With that, I slid into the water and discovered that it was indeed very, very cold.

My feelings of happiness were cut off abruptly as soon as I looked up and saw a big mountain looming over me.

The mountain itself wasn't that bad. It was actually rather pretty…

The knowledge that I would be climbing that mountain in the next few days was what put a damper on my happiness.

At that second I could only think about one thing in relation to that mountain.

Oh shit.

* * *

A/N: Hello hello hello! Hope all of you are doing well! I hope to get in one or two more updates before school's out on June 24 (we get out so much later than everyone…grumbles angrily), then I'll have a lot more time to update. Just a reminder, after chapter ten I'm going to do a major editing thing. Ok, now for my wonderful reviewers!

Ravyn-Spirit- Thanks so much for your review! I agree that the chapter wasn't one of my best, it was a major filler. Actually so was this one, but there will be stuff going on soon! Thanks for your input into the poll, and I totally agree with your thoughts on Legolas romance, so tired with it! Hope you liked this chapter!

EverAfter-01- Hey! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and yes, we will need to try that thinking thing one of these days. Now go! Listen to what your teacher has to say, it's probably going to be on your final, even if you use it nowhere else ;). Hope you liked this new chapter!

YojimbosBlade- Hey, thanks for all the reviews Jake, I really appreciate them, and I'm glad that you understand my reasoning with my answer. I hope we can just stay really good friends! Again, thanks for your reviews, you're very enthusiastic, which I love! Here's the new chapter!

cat.l.d- Yes! I am back, and I am defiantly considering some of your suggestions…I'm particularly fond of the transexual one! Yes, starting her period would be a horrible thing for me to do, but I mean, it would come around at one point…I'll probably hold off until Lothlorien though. And there will be battles coming, in many, differentways…Enjoy the chapter!

Mystical Full Moon Maiden- Thanks for your thoughts on my little survey thing, and thanks for reading! And of course Noel will tease Zeke; it's the way of life! As I mentioned above, I'll probably have her period hold off for a while, I'll make chaos in other ways instead. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too!

Well, thanks so much for the reviews! I love you all with all my heart! I'll be seeing you all again in a short while, we have long weekends for the next few weeks, so I'll be back soon! Oh, and remember to review!

Laterness!

Celebel


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You all know what's going on…I own nothing you all recognize.

A/N: Flashbacks (yes, there will be one in this chapter!) are in _italics_.

* * *

_Legolas POV: Noel's little swim scene (see Chapter 8)_

_The girl, Noel I believe, who I actually suspected was more of a wild animal than a human, looked at the river in front of us with what looked like an unrestrained wanting._

_Dear Valar, she's looking at it like she wants to make love with it or something of the sort._

_"It's a river." She stuttered out, the look of shock and joy on her face so great that I was unsure if she was aware if she has said anything at all._

_"So it is." I couldn't help mutter. The girl has been the bane of my existence ever since she and her friends have shown up. I could hardly be blamed for my behavior towards someone who I had a strong belief was with the forces of the dark. _

_I watched, slightly amused admittedly, as her friends all proceeded to remove their shoes and shirts and get in the water and carry on about the undoubtedly cold temperature. _

_Wait, what were those rings attached to one of the younger men's, Jack's, front?_

_No, I actually don't want to know. It's probably best that I don't. _

_Have they no patience, nor decency to realize that they don't need to yell to get Noel's attention, for now all of them are screaming at Noel to get in with them. _

_Valar, what is wrong with this child? Now she's standing there, looking at the river and then looking at herself._

_What is she doin-…I watched with disgust as Noel quickly removed all of her clothing save her undergarments and got in the water._

_The girl obviously cares naught about what people think of her, for my opinion of her dropped a considerable amount the moment she removed her pants. I could hardly imagine that she really cares though._

_I'm almost afraid to imagine what little scheme she's going to think up next._

* * *

"Teach me." 

Legolas looked at me, a look of total confusion and a tinge of slight disgust, which I picked up on ever-so-slightly, written on his face. Things had been a little more than awkward since the little river incident.

"Excuse me?"

"Teach me how to do something. Give me something to do." I said again. And it was true. I had nothing to do…everyone else was doing something useful (not that the guys' arguments concerning Amy Lee were useful, but they were actually doing something), while I just sat there looking at the damn clouds that didn't even have the grace to look like bunnies. Not that there were any visible clouds at nine at night anyways.

Legolas just sat there, looking at me with this almost open-mouthed wonder. So much for Elven grace.

Fellowship and co. had stopped for the night before tackling the mountain that I now know is Caradhras, which sounds suspiciously like carcass if you ask me, which you probably didn't. Anyways, we were all relaxing and getting warm around the fire.

"What's wrong Mister Legolas?" Sam asked Legolas, who was still looking at me like I had grown two extra heads.

"He's in shock over my question." I replied for Legolas, who for once, didn't even send me a glare or a stern look.

"What did you ask him Noel?"

I looked at Pippin and blinked a few times.

"He's in shock because I'm asking him for help." I nodded.

"Oh." Pippin answered. "What were you all singing the other day?"

I looked at Pippin, confusion working through my mind. "Huh?"

"The other day Noel! You and all of your friends were all singing something. It was quite unusual, and all of us hobbits have been wondering what it was from." Merry answered, evidently overhearing Pippin's question and my response.

I sat there for another minute before remembering that shortly before my little swim that the guys and I were singing _All That I've Got_. We were doing it mainly to annoy Legolas and anyone else who was around (like Boromir, who had something against us also).

"We were singing a popular song from home. In San Diego…in actually the whole of the United States, it's a really well known song. It's by one of our favorite bands, one of the ones we idolize." Ah, the Used, up there with My Chemical Romance and the Foo Fighters. Alas, we have yet to meet ANY of them. Pathetic, I know. Yeah, you can stop laughing now.

I paused and looked around camp briefly. Legolas, having recovered from the shock of the century was currently talking with Strider, with I suspected wasn't his real name…

Crap. I was hoping that Legolas actually would teach me something. Well damn. God, why did he hate me so much? Note to self, ask Legolas why he hates me.

Boromir was discussing something lighthearted with Gandalf, as I kept hearing laughter while they talked about someone by the name of Faramir. Whoever the hell that was. The hobbits had gone off to do their own thing, apparently satisfied with my answer.

I leaned back onto the ground, getting my clothes completely covered in dirt, only looking at anything other than the sky when Legolas sat down next to me. As I lay there I came to the conclusion that if I wanted to talk to Legolas, now would be the time.

I sat up and looked at Legolas, briefly admiring the shadows cast on his angular face from the fire before getting back on subject.

"Why do you hate me?"

Legolas turned quickly to look sharply at me. "Say what?"

I looked right back at him. "You hate me. Why?"

Legolas sighed and ran a hand through that perfect mane of blonde hair. "I don't hate you per say." He answered after a while.

Well this was new. Getting answers from Legolas…call the newspapers!

"Then why do you treat me like shit?" I asked.

Legolas didn't say anything. For a few minutes I was unsure if he had heard me at all.

"You personality is quite different than that of any other women I have met in all my years. I suppose I may be slightly taken back by your behavior, for I have never seen such behavior tolerated before." Legolas began, not even looking at me.

"It actually isn't. Back at home, the way all five of us are acting would land us in detention. But we aren't home right now." I interrupted, adding in my two cents and at the same time demonstrating my lack of manners.

Legolas plowed on as if I hadn't said a word, he probably really didn't care about what I was saying actually…

"I also, I believe I mentioned this before, feel a great deal of darkness from all of you. I rightfully don't trust you, perhaps which has affected the way I see you, though unless there is solid evidence that you have nothing to do with the great evil that has gathered here, you will never have my full trust."

With that Legolas got up and walked away to Lord knows where, probably little elf land, leaving me to my musings.

This was definitely a lot to take in.

* * *

A/N: What's up all? Summer starts next week, so I'll be updating a lot more often, I promise in any language I know…which is really only one…anyways, I know this chapter was considerably more serious than all the others, but Noel and Legolas had to get a philosophical discussion in there somewhere. 

Before I get to responding to my reviews, I would like to actually dedicate this chapter to my former friend I guess, Rowan. Corny, I know, but she's actually got a lot of coolness in her and on the off chance that she's actually reading this, I'd like to let her know that I actually don't want to be enemies.

Ok, review time…I love all of you! gives out ice cream I also love all of you who have added me to favorites; you can have ice cream too.

Legolanderin- I abuse Noel so much. I'm so mean ;). But inside I really do love her! We start right after Labor Day…Kings Dominion apparently absolutely needs high school students to work there all summer…Enjoy the chapter!

EverAfter-01- Why, you wouldn't happen to be doubting my abilities, now would you? grins I actually give my mom credit for the cat thing, she thought it up loves her mom. Good luck on your final! Hope you liked this chapter!

Mystical Full Moon Maiden- I'm doing pretty good, what about you? And yes, OCs are made to create chaos. All the IC people are all proper…you need something in there! Have fun rewriting your fic, and I hope you liked this!

cat.l.d- See above, I definitely liked your suggestion! It's hard to write Legolas…drove me nutty for days. laughs I should watch all the movies like that. I'll do it next week or something. Here's the new chapter!

Fae Black- Yeah, I'll admit Noel was a little out there…but as you mentioned, sweatsgood idea for swimming. Here's the new chap!

Crow13- Thanks for both reviews…I noticed you changed the name! And yes, Noel is a walking Kodak moment. Hope you like! See you around!

Stephanie- Awesome (note spelling) reviews! I loved all of them…and yes, MCR, VR and the Used makes everything better! is rocking to ListeningI'll consider Zeke/Noel romance, no promises though. See you at school on Monday! Hope you like the chapter!

Wow, lots of responses! By the way, if you want to talk to me on IM (either msn, aim, or yahoo) my screenname is swimgalfly and I'm ALWAYS on, so feel free to talk. You'll be seeing an update either next weekend or over that week, because school is almost gone! Take care of yourselves, enjoy my ice cream.

Until Next Time,

Celebel


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Happy belated forth of July! As always, I own nothing you recognize. How many times have we been through this?

* * *

"Noel? Noel? Noel? Noel?"

"What do you want!" I practically turned around and yelled at Zeke, who was the idiot who felt obligated to say my name four times in a row.

Zeke backed up a step. "Woah. Calm down. Deep cleansing breaths you know?" He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Shut up asshole. Now what the hell do you want so bad?" I snapped back at him. I had been in a really bad mood for the past two days. I was suspecting that it was half from the fact that we were currently on a mountain. Literally. Right now we were walking along a nice little snowy slope…the original plan, so I'm told, wasn't to climb this big fucking mountain, but was to go through this little pass or something like that. Strider told me about this, but I was zoning when he was talking. Evidently some sort of spies of this evil wizard (who was in the league with this dark lord dude) saw them headed that way (this whole thing happened before the group of us were unexpectedly dropped here).

So now we're on our way up a damn mountain.

Thanks evil dude.

God I hate snow.

And now Zeke's looking at me, obviously expecting an answer or reaction or something.

"Er, what?" I asked Zeke.

"I was wondering if you were cold…and if you were if you wanted this drink with alcohol that's being passed around courtesy of Strider. Apparently it warms you up. It's gooooood."

Zeke grinned happily, and for a passing second I wondered if it was an aftereffect of the alcohol…

As I voiced this thought aloud Jack was quick to assure me that Zeke had only had a sip. He had been watching to make sure. We can always count on Jack to make sure we don't get totally drunk on a mountain top.

"I'm not drunk baby. You wish. You want me to be drunk so you can seduce me, right? I know all about shifty guitarists like you." Zeke said jokingly, causing myself and Erick (our other "shifty" guitarist) to send a glare in Zeke's direction.

I just love Zeke.

Really.

"Now are you going to take some of this drink or not?" I heard from Zeke.

I glared at him and snatched the flask from his hands. "God, you have no patience. How do I live with this?" I half shouted at him.

"Aren't we pissy today?" Zeke (stupidly) said quietly to Erick, who quickly hushed him.

Only not quite quickly enough.

I turned to Zeke, my eyes narrowing. "What did you just say to me dickhead?" I whispered, my voice getting colder with each word.

I heard Adrian telling the rest of the fellowship to let us argue and to not step in unless we began to beat each other up.

Unless you couldn't tell, this was a usual occurrence among Zeke and I. Every month or so we have a huge blow up, ignore each other for two days, and then go back to normal. You could count on it.

"So this is normal for them?" I heard Merry ask Adrian, not that I was listening…I was listening to them with one ear as I waited for Zeke to answer me.

"Yeah. No big deal. Just as long as they don't start punching each other it's all good. We just let them have it out." He answered.

"I didn't know that friends were really supposed to end up in fights like that." Sam commented.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Adrian shrug. "That's how they work. They really do care about each other, just in a-"Here Adrian paused, trying to think of the best word to describe the relationship between Zeke and I. "Unique, yeah, that's the word, unique way."

Going back to the brewing fight between Zeke and I, the two hotheads in the group, and away from Adrian trying to assure the fellowship that we really did like each other…

"I was wondering, my darling-"

"Sarcasm is not appreciated here Ezekiel." I interrupted.

"Shut up. As I was saying…I was wondering if perhaps we were experiencing PMS these days, are we?"

I crossed my arms. "Like I would tell you, blondie." I said angrily, putting in a reference to his now blonde roots. As it turns out, Zeke's original hair color actually is this golden color not unlike Legolas's.

I saw the internal battle within Zeke…probably wondering whether or not he should beat the crap out of me. "Come on, why? Trust me, I know about these issues…I mean, every month you get all bitchy…" Zeke retaliated, choosing to not strike out with violence.

Violence is not the answer kids. Well…threats were okay…and so were considering killing your opponent…but actually doing it isn't cool.

"Murderous." I said, sending a pointed glare at Zeke. This was actually one of our milder arguments. Normally our insults were a WHOLE lot worse than this. It just takes a little bit. Give us about ten minutes and we'll be tearing each other apart.

"And EVERY damned month you two go through this!"

Both Zeke and I turned to see Erick standing there, looking between the two of us, who apparently decided to cut off the argument before the insults got severe.

Erick lit a cigarette (I'm amazed that he had any left) before continuing, evidently taking his dear sweet time continuing.

"Every month, right around this time, Noel is in a bad mood for about two weeks. It's like clockwork. What's also like clockwork is how every single month Zeke tries to pick a fight with Noel.

This happens every time and it's insane. It messes up rehearsals, shows; just sitting in the same room is awkward for days. You two say you care for each other, yet you sit here and verbally kill each other, insulting the very faults that a week earlier you were saying were okay to have and that you love those dorky faults in each other.

I don't know about 'Dri and Jack, but this drives me insane. Little spats I don't give a shit about, but ignoring each other for days is crazy and childish. We're now stuck in this fucked up fantasy land together. So either shut the fuck up and stop having these moronic little arguments or, God help me, I'll beat you both up to the point where you are little puddles on the damned ground."

For a second Zeke and I just sat there, staring at Erick with wide eyes.

Finally Adrian broke the silence that had overcome myself, the guys, and the fellowship, none of us having heard anything quite like that from Erick.

"Thank whatever Gods that are up there!" Adrian shouted as he threw his arms outwards and tilted his head back to the sky as if he was trying to soak up the sun. "Finally!" He said. "Thanks dude." He said, nodding his head at Erick.

Erick let out a steady stream of smoke from the cigarette and just nodded.

There was another moment of awkward silence in which everyone looked at Zeke and I.

The two of us exchanged glances and then looked over at Erick, who was drilling holes into our skulls with his eyes, looking at me expectedly.

More silence ensued.

"Er…" I looked at Zeke, who was the first one out of the two of us who had said anything since Erick had talked. "Sorry." He continued awkwardly.

"Yeah. Same…I'm sorry too." I whispered, looking at the ground.

Without quite knowing what came over me I all of a sudden lunged at Zeke, hugging him, suddenly realizing that even as often as we wanted to kill each other that I really did care for him…and vice versa.

Zeke paused for a second before responding and hugging me back. I rested my head on his shoulder and saw a small (almost knowing, but knowing what?) smirk on Erick's face as he nodded at me. Smiling back I pulled Zeke closer to me.

"Out of curiosity though, are you PMSing, my lovely dear?" Zeke whispered in my ear playfully and maybe a bit flirtatiously.

"Maybe, my blue and blonde haired freak." I said softly, flirting a bit back.

"Shut it Rapunzel."

I giggled into Zeke's shirt.

"Zeke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where that alcohol is that you offered me earlier?"

"It's in your hand genius. You had it earlier. And you already had some, so you'll just be giving it back to Strider now…" Zeke said with a grin.

"Oh." I said sheepishly. "I knew that. I really did. I'm leaving now. To return this, you know?" I said, holding up the flask and breaking out of our embrace.

As I walked away I thought I heard Zeke say something along the lines of "Jared is a fool for giving up a girl like that. Lord she's wonderful," but I'm unsure. It must have just been my imagination…but it may not have been…Not that I would have minded if it wasn't my imagination.

Mentally my mind halted.

I can't be getting a crush on Zeke.

Can I?

* * *

"Welcome to Paradise…" I sang softly as we continued to walk up the mountain higher and higher.

In all truth, this was actually about as far from paradise one could get.

Well, actually, throwing snowballs at Legolas, who with all his Elven-ness is able to walk on top of the snow (the bastard), is really funny. But I'm a dork.

Snow really sucks when you're forced to walk up a slope on it. Normally snow rocks, we never have any in San Diego, so I normally would find this awesome. Only when you're walking up a mountain you discover that snow is actually really slippery.

And since we all know how graceful I am…

AND it's really cold. The fact that myself and the guys only are wearing hoodies isn't helping either. Right now we're all kind of walking together while hugging to stay warm.

We look really dorky, but it's working.

I giggled softly as Frodo, bless his heart, slipped just as I have a hundred times before and proceeded to roll (literally roll) down the hill until Strider managed to help him up. I'm so mean. Honestly, it isn't all that funny, but I'm just way too bored.

I stopped laughing when I noticed the ring that Frodo always had around his neck was lying on the white snow. It must have fallen off on his way down. From what I had heard form Merry and Pippin, the ring had corrupted men. A whole lot of men. The fact that the fellowship was made of nine guys and there were the five of us with them didn't ease my worries.

The whole group of us watched as Boromir, who I'm on neutral ground with these days, he's been telling me stories of his home to keep me out of trouble lately, slowly bent down to pick up the ring, staring at it with wide, almost maniacal eyes.

"Dude, give it to Frodo." I said, trying to snap Boromir out of his hypnosis.

"Boromir." Strider said sharply, not taking his eyes off Boromir.

Boromir's breathing quickened slightly as he continued to stare at the ring with an almost sad look on his face. "It is a strange fate that we should all suffer so much fear and so much doubt…over such a small thing-"

"Yeah, it's a small thing. Dude, I'll do you a favor, when we get home I'll get you a special ring, okay. Just give it back." I interrupted, starting to get nervous.

Boromir seemed not to hear.

"Boromir." Strider said again, his voice even sharper than before.

Finally Boromir looked over at Strider, still looking a bit dazed.

"Give the ring to Frodo." Strider continued slowly.

Boromir gave a slight laugh that was obviously fake, as he handed the ring to Frodo. "As you wish…I care not." He said with a cheesy little grin on his face.

"Yeah right. Come on, with the way you were just staring at it like it was hypnotizing you…oh yeah, you don't care at all." I spat at Boromir, a little angry at him for freaking me out like that.

My fear of this great ring elevated when I saw Strider remove his hand from his sword before continuing climbing. My eyes connected with Strider's and when they did I saw the truth: He would have used his sword on Boromir if he hadn't given the ring back. The ring held that much power.

An involuntary shiver ran through my body as I realized exactly how important this quest was.

* * *

A/N: Hi all! You all got a longer chapter today as an "I'm sorry" for not updating sooner! Sorry…I know I said I would…Next time will be sooner…dodges rocks I promise!

I have a brief note on the Zeke/Noel possible romance thing that's starting. I actually don't know what's going to happen with it! I didn't plan on having romance originally, but all of a sudden my characters are hugging and flirting. They have minds of their own now. This "romance" may only be a crush between them, it may turn into more, I guess it depends on what they want to do. As I said, originally there was nothing in the way of romance, but Noel and the guys are thinking for themselves now…It's alarming really…

Ok, now for reviews! As always, I love you all, and you get brownies this week! For all those who read but don't review, I love you too!

Mystical Full Moon Maiden- Yeah, if I was Legolas I would probably hate them too…and I'm thinking Noel is kind of like a lot of teenage girls, we can be sweet as sugar one minute and sadists the next! I'm glad you like the story!

Crow 13- Thanks for the nice words! And you were dancing…you were doing the random dance party and the Scott Weiland strut!

Fae Black- Thanks! I LOVE working with Noel. Out of any short story I've ever written she's my favorite character. I'm glad you like how I'm portraying people; I'm working to keep them IC as hard as I can!

Babii-Gurl07- Thanks so much! That scene was a weird one…I was in an odd mood when I wrote that…I'm guessing everyone was pretty shocked when it happened! Here's the new chapter!

Stephanie- I love your reviews! They make me happy. All reviews do…thanks for telling me which parts you liked a lot…with the discussion I really wanted to develop Legolas and Noel's relationship, and I'm glad it worked! I'll see you when you get back!

EverAfter-01- Go you! I'm happy for you, nice job! is impressed Noel is so cool that she doesn't care what Legolas thinks…she knows she rocks! Thanks so much!

Ambivalent Soul- Hey! What's up? I'm glad to see you back, and I'm glad to get your review! The way I figure, if I were in the fellowship I would be like "Okay, this is funny and disturbing at the same time" only not in those words. Thanks for the review!

Ok, last comments…I'm going to post one more chapter before I do a major re-editing with all the chapters. I'll post one more for my birthday, so one more will definitely be up before August 8th (the b-day of yours truly)!

Much Love Always!

Celebel


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I wish I owned this. I don't though. Life was never fair…And like always, flashbacks will be in _italics._

* * *

"Please tell me we're going to turn around!" I begged Strider as we climbed higher up the mountain, the storms getting worse the higher up we went.

Strider shook his head, "I'm unsure as of yet." He told me, gathering the two hobbits he had next to him closer as he walked. "It would be best if we kept going though, this is probably the safest route." He continued, his voice rising as the wind picked up, sending a hurricane of snow and ice towards us.

I swore under my breath and tried to pull myself closer to Adrian, who was trying to keep me as warm as he could.

By the way, did you know that elves (in other words, Legolas) are able to walk on top of snow? Yeah, they really do suck, don't they? Right now I really wish I was an elf.

As we continued trudging along, since walk is to strong of a word to describe exactly what we were doing, I heard a series of muffled shouts from the front of the line from Legolas, Aragorn, who had either moved way ahead of us, or we had fallen way back, and Gandalf right before a bolt of lightning struck the top of the cliff that was directly above us.

Now see, you must understand, that in this world we live in, if you hit a mountain with lightning, parts of said mountain will fall down. When there is snow on those parts than the snow comes toppling down as well.

Are we able to put two and two together to figure out what happened?

Now if you said the snow fell halfway down the mountain and magically stopped, you loose.

If you said the snow never fell at all, you really loose.

On the other hand, if you said that the snow fell and landed on us, burying us all under a white blanket of heavy snow, you win!

For your prize you get a vacation to this lovely mountain, where you too can be buried!

"Damn it! Holy effing shit!" I yelled when I surfaced after a minute or so of trying to dig myself out of the snow only to be literally pulled upwards by Erick and Adrian.

As I caught my breath and hung onto Erick for dear life I heard more shouting in front of us, catching parts of it along the lines of "Get off…mountain" We're getting off the mountain! YES! Followed closely by me hearing: "…Rohan…close…Isengard." What the fuck is Isengard!

I also heard Gandalf shouting something to Frodo, who sat there for a second, a contemplative look on his face before he finally shouted something that sounded like "Wheels will throw away pines," which for some reason that didn't strike me as right.

Whatever, I'll just follow everyone and hope that they have a better idea of where we're going than I do.

Although I'm unsure of what wheels and pine trees have anything to do with where we're going, or for that matter why Gandalf looks so concerned.

Now I really don't think this is about wheels and pine trees.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked Jack, tugging on his shirt sleeve slightly.

"I think we're going someplace called the Mines of Moria or some shit like that. I dunno! Ask Strider, not me, I suck at things like this." He answered after a second.

"Maybe later…I'm way too bored to even think about walking waaaaaay up there to see Strider." I told Jack in a matter-of-factly way.

"You are aware that waaaaaaay up there is actually only like fifty feet?"

"So? Fifty feet is a long way."

"If you say so."

"I do."

Jack just shook his head at me and smiled slightly.

"Who's getting married?"

Jack and I turned around to see Zeke standing there behind us, looking at us with a fake suspicious look.

"Married?" We both asked together, exchanging looks before looking back at Zeke.

"I heard 'I do'. That's what people say when they're getting married!" He explained.

"Why, Jack and I are getting married!" I said, joking around.

"Awwwww…but I thought we were gonna get married!" Zeke joked as well, snapping his fingers out of "disappointment".

The three of us all looked at each other, trying to be serious for at least another minute, before we all burst into laughter.

I noted silently that Zeke and I had been getting a lot closer, for instance, we had been deliberately walking close to each other "accidentally" bumping into each other…I'm wondering if a bit of flirting will go further…I actually, much to my horror and surprise, find that I kind of do.

"Out of curiosity, how did the five of you meet?" I heard Boromir ask from his position to the left of me.

I noticed that his question attracted the attention of a lot of people in the Fellowship, including the hobbits, Strider, Gimli, and, strangely enough, Legolas and I think Gandalf, all of who turned their heads slightly towards us for a brief second before turning back around.

I guess any conversation that wasn't retarded was welcome…when Boromir asked us the question he was the only one talking.

I noticed that Erick and Adrian both fell back a few steps so they were with the three of us.

"It's a long story, you know?" I said.

"We have a lot of time." He answered.

I nodded, agreeing with him slightly before blurting out "I wanna tell the story!"

The other guys shrugged.

"Go for it." Adrian said. "It does make more sense, since you were the sort of outcast person. The way the four of us met is a crappy story. I needed band mates, they played instruments, and the rest is history. So tell away." He continued.

"Ok, so it was in September, right?" I waited for the guys' nods before continuing. "And it was a few weeks after school started…"

* * *

_Noel's POV:_

_"Wow this is boring." I thought, looking at the clock between half lidded eyes, wanting to just be able to leave the wonderful place called detention. Yeah…detention, aren't I so bad? Ok, not really._

_"Crap, I've been here five minutes." My head dropped on the table with a low thud._

_Picking my head back up and, pulling out a random spiral notebook from my bag, I randomly doodled on a piece of paper, nodding my head along to the beat of the song Devils by The 69 Eyes. _

_"Hey, chick with the headphones!" _

_I glanced around slightly, looking for the person that was calling me, seeing as I did indeed right now have headphones and was a chick. _

_Finally, it probably took me so long due to my boredom, I saw another guy in behind of me and a few seats to my right. _

_I'm amazed the old lady teacher that was told to look after us didn't hear the guy…I guess all the rumors about the detention teacher having hearing issues was true._

_I turned around in my chair to face him, looking back at the teacher, concerned that she would see me. _

_"Don't worry about her. She doesn't want to be here. She won't give us any trouble. Trust me on this." He grinned, getting up and moving himself and his bag up a few rows and a few seats over so he was at the desk next to me. He dropped his stuff next to the chair and sat down, propping his feet (complete with boots) up on the desk, causing the numerous chains on his pants to jingle. _

_"I'm Zeke." He said after watching me for a second and apparently deeming me alright._

_"Noel." I responded back with a nod. _

_"So, Noel, what are you listening to?"_

_Before I could answer, two more boys came in as well. A guy with dark red hair followed by another guy with black hair, like Zeke's, but without the blue tips, and his was down, practically in his eyes. _

_The two guys gave Zeke small waves and grins and nodded to the detention teacher. Apparently they were here as often as Zeke was._

_The two guys wandered over to where we were, giving me curious looks as they moved some chairs from the row in front of us back a bit and sitting on them backwards. _

_"So we meet again Zeke. And today somehow you have managed to sit next to a pretty girl without her punching you." The black haired guy said with a smirk._

_"Thanks Jack. I'll always know that we're friends." Zeke said back, also with a smirk. "Anyways, this is Noel. She's cool."_

_Both the red haired guy and the black haired guy nodded at me slightly._

_"I'm Jack, and that's Erick." The black haired guy introduced himself and the red haired guy, who I noticed was very quiet, intent on silently evaluating me apparently._

_"So, who are you listening to?" Zeke asked, motioning to my CD player._

_"The 69 Eyes." I answered, not expecting them to know who they were. Gotta love those Finnish bands._

_"Devils?" The red haired guy, Erick, asked, allowing me to hear his voice for the first time._

_"Yeah…you know The 69 Eyes?"_

_Erick nodded slowly with a smile, and then nodded to Jack and Zeke. I think that meant I had been approved. _

_"You're a freshman this year, right? I haven't seen you around before." Erick asked me._

_"Yeah, I am…and you guys? I'm not even going to try to guess." _

_"Jack and I are juniors, and Erick is a senior, lucky bastard." Zeke answered, scowling at Erick, who gave him a wide grin. _

_"You guys seem really close." I noted out loud._

_"Yeah, we've known each other since Jack and I were freshman, Erick was a sophomore, and Adrian, our other friend, was a junior. __Adrian__ graduated last year." Zeke answered again._

_"Wow." I said softly. _

_"Out of curiosity, Noel, do you play any instruments?" Erick asked me, looking at me and then the other guys and nodding again to them._

_I nodded a yes. "Yep, I play guitar."_

_I noticed that the other guys' attentions were immediately captured. _

_"You any good?" _

_"I guess…all my friends say I should be lead guitar in a band." I answered Erick's second question._

_All the guys exchanged looks and nods. It was almost like they were having a silent conversation. Finally Erick said something._

_"We're in a band with __Adrian__, and we need a lead guitarist. I play guitar, but for a lot of our songs we need someone to do the backup lyrics, and I'm the only one who can play and sing at the same time, but I can't do lead guitar and backup vocals, that would kill me I would think." He said._

_"So you wanna meet __Adrian__ once we're freed from prison here? 'Cause you're really cool and even if you can't play worth shit we all can help you, because we want you to be in the band with us. " Zeke interrupted Erick enthusiastically. _

_Erick and Jack nodded their agreement. _

_"Doesn't this __Adrian__ guy have a say?"_

_"He'll love you. We guarantee it." Zeke said with a grin_

_"What do you guys play?" I asked._

_"I'm drums, Zeke is bass, as you heard already, Erick is rhythm guitar and backup vocals, and __Adrian__ is vocals." Jack said, beating Zeke to it, who already had his mouth open to answer. _

_"Our lead guitarist moved away at the beginning of September, so we've been looking since then. So what do you say?" Zeke said as Jack took a breath. Clearly there had been a bit of a war with the talking going on between them. _

_I thought for a second. I always wanted to be in a band. And here was my chance, looking me right in the eyes. So I said the only thing anyone in my position would say._

_"Hell yeah!"_

* * *

"That night I met Adrian, he liked me, and we became a band, and by extension, best friends." I finished with a flourish.

"That was interesting…" Boromir said, trailing off, still a bit confused by some of the more modern terms in my story I'd imagine. I tried to explain them, but it's kind of hard. Thankfully the guys helped a lot.

I nodded and followed behind Erick, listening to him explain some of the parts of the story the Fellowship was in space over.

We walked for a bit longer until I promptly ran into Erick's back.

"Ow…" I muttered, rubbing my nose, which had made direct contact, and trying to ignore the muffled snickers that were around me. "Where are we?" I asked.

"The Mines of Moria." I heard Gimli say softly. I suspected that he wasn't answering for me though…I heard somewhere along the trip that these mines were made by dwarves. Since Gimli was a dwarf I would imagine he was sort of in awe over the…

Big rock with two trees and a lake?

"Ok then…" I thought, wondering at the sanity of dwarves.

Well, since these are mines they probably won't have any tall heights I'd imagine, well aware of my morbid fear of heights.

I really hope there aren't any heights. And it would just suck ass if there was like a big, really deep crevice with a little bridge without railings going across it that we had to cross or something.

That was actually my literal nightmare.

I've been having nightmares about being stuffed in that scenario for years.

Well, that shouldn't happen in a mine, with it being underground and all.

* * *

A/N: I'M SORRY! I said I'd update like three weeks ago. Sorry! I gave you a long chapter to apologize…

On the thought of the Finnish band The 69 Eyes, they are incredible, look them up; they rock my world these days (along with My Chemical Romance). And I just had to have them rock Noel's too…

I've decided that I'm going to hold off the editing for another chapter as another form of I'm sorry that I was waaaaaaay late with this chapter. So…I'm going to tell you to expect a new chapter by mid to late September since school is starting and all (which sucks) and things are going to be chaos.

Thanks to my reviewers! I love you all so much! You can get brownies this week. Feel free to add whatever you want to them. evil grin And thanks to those who read this and didn't review…I can see that I have a bunch of hits, and I thank you! Now for my individual responses…

Crecy- Thanks so much! I love the guys too…they're dorks. But we love our dorky guys. My Chemical Romance is incredible, I saw them at Warped Tour and was astounded! My favorite song is probably The Ghost of You…it's so haunting! I'm happy that that's their next video. Thanks for the review!

EverAfter-01- Yesssss…she's finally starting to realize things are not so safe. cackles Erick has a gift. He can produce cigarettes magically! So yeah, I guess there is a magic pocket. I don't know really, maybe he's rationing? I'll make that his last one. He'll be horrified to discover that…I'll get him more in Lorien! 'Cause I'm cool like that. I like the name Zeke too…there's a Zeke in about every story of mine…Lol Here's the new chapter!

Babii-Gurl07- Thanks! I'm not sure how far the romance will go, but I'm thinking that there will be some! Zeke apparently has brain problems and insults PMS. He's a retard, but I love him to death. Erick on the other hand, is smart…he knew that if he let them argue one of them would have a broken nose…Lol Maybe they'll get in a fight later, I haven't thought about it yet, but it sounds appealing! Thanks!

Fae Black- Noel isn't very good at keeping her mouth shut, so of course she needed to comment to Boromir! I've never threatened to use my brother for a dart board, so I have to say, you've beaten me in the bitchyness! As I mentioned above, Zeke seems to not be so smart, so he taunts Noel…they'll be an odd couple. Maybe that's why I kind of want them to be a couple now! Thanks a bunch!

Mystical Full Moon Maiden- Hey! I'm not sure of how far the relationship will go, but it's definitely going somewhere…And I think if there was an elf nearby who was walking on snow I would throw snowballs! I'm mean like that though. And Zeke is an interesting man, so it would make sense for him to have interesting looks! You have Legolas hair! That's COOL! Sorry…hyper…Lol Thanks for the review!

Stephanie- I like your reviews! They make me feel good, and hyper. You make me feel hyper Steph. NYC kicked ass! I'm so glad you came with me! And yes, I'm obsessed with LotR…Lol I'm a dork! And yes, the romance is coming! And I'm glad you can spell awesome. You make me proud. Thanks for the encouragement!

Crow13- I'm not that mean…I'm mean, but not that much…I hope you had fun at Warped with me, even if I did get sick and almost pass out. We got to see My Chemical Romance though! And Atreyu! Thanks for the review and I'm definitely, as I've mentioned, developing the Zeke/Noel romance…Thanks a lot!

Lindley- I have no idea when I started writing this…sometime during last year…I have NO idea, and I'm too lazy to see when I published it. Thanks for your review; I'm glad I wrote to your satisfaction! I'll see you around school as well…Oh, and if you get me, I'll get you back! Jk. See you around, and thanks for the review!

Oh, and by the way, to everyone…I got an IM off Yahoo a while back (like June lol) from someone named daedhraug when I was away and I figured out who it was but then forgot…so if this person is you, I'm sorry I wasn't there! That being said, if you want to IM me using AIM, MSN, or Yahoo, my screen name is swimgalfly. And I don't bite, though I do forget to put up away messages.

That was random, but whatever…I'll update as soon as I can and thanks for all your encouragement everyone! Thanks all!

Till Later,

Celebel


End file.
